Blue Flames
by Fee-tan
Summary: Myuna used to be an average girl. Then, she finds out that her family has a lot to hide. The fact that in every generation someone disappears in the world of fiction, for example. Follow the cynical Myuna, dealing with the suspense of Death Note while also bringing some mysteries of her own. She soon learns that everything is possible. Maybe she'll even fall in love...
1. Arrival

**Arrival **

_I felt the warm sand beneath my back and I saw the flapping wings of the vultures while they were speeding up towards me. I didn't move anymore. What was the point? I had no water, no horse. Halt hadn't given me any instructions for surviving in the desert. There were no goddamn deserts in Araluen. _

_I wasn't afraid of dying anymore. If you could even call this dying. I would soon again appear in some other psychotic writers' fantasy. I could feel my breathing becoming slower. I closed my eyes. For a moment I could swear someone was calling my name_...

The lights were astonishing, as were the sounds and the huge amount of people.

I landed on the hard ground with a loud 'bang'. The sand was still in my grey cloak and my messy hair. I must have looked incredibly out of place with all the modern dressed people in this high-tech looking city.

For a few moments, I was speechless. That always happened when I was, well, teleported from one place to the other. Especially when that place was so different.

I tried to stand and after tripping twice I finally succeeded. The people where giving me harsh looks - which I, of course answered with just as mean ones. I noticed how Asian they all looked. When I looked around more I came to the conclusion that I was in Tokyo, Japan.

As usual, I could understand the language of the story I was in. I wondered if it was in a manga. I used to enjoy reading manga. When I had been able to, that is.

Too bad I would never find out. I was as always going to avoid anything and anyone that could potentially play an important role in the plotline. Honestly, I had already experienced the horrors that this could trigger and I wasn't stupid. Well, maybe a little...

Though, not as stupid as to do something that previously made me end up with fatal wounds brought to me by a sword and dying from dehydration in a desert.

No, I had to stick to the plan that I had made when I first had appeard in the world of stories. I had to focus on a way out -whatever that was- instead of interesting characters that would get me killed anyway.

However, first things first. What to do when you're seventeen years old, dressed in the attire of a ranger - arrows, grey cloak and some other medieval shit- and trapped in Tokyo with no money and evidence of you being a legal citizen? I honestly had no idea how to answer my own question. The whole situation was just to complicated.

To make it less complicated, I gave myself some little assignments like: 'Walk to that shop over there, Myuna', or 'Ask that sweet-looking girl over there what year it is, Myuna'.

After looking strangely at me, the girl -dressed in a school uniform- explained that it was currently December the 5th. Immediately, I felt like my heart was pierced. I quietly thanked the girl and walked away, not really caring where I was going.

December the 5th, 'Pakjesavond' as they would call it in Holland, my home country. We would celebrate the birthday of Sinterklaas, our version of Santa Claus. We would always celebrate it, even when I was too old to believe in him. The flashback of those happy times were to much for the me standing all alone in the crowded streets of an unknown city. Tears streamed down my face for the first time in four years. I wondered why I started crying at that moment instead of all the frightening moments I had experienced before.

'Are you okay?' I looked up and saw a blonde girl. She resembled someone, though I couldn't say what. The girl was dressed in a small, frilly dress that made me shiver, given the low temperature. I also thought it made her look quite stupid, combined with her vacant expression. Then again, given my poor wardrobe, who was I to talk.

'I'm fine,' I said, while roughly removing my tears.

'Soon, you don't need to be sad anymore. Kira will erase all criminals for us, you hear me? So you gotta stay strong. Just like Misa!' The girl gave me a pat on my shoulder and walked away. I hardly noticed it. My head was processing what I had just heard.

It all made sense now. The feeling I was in a manga, the timeline, Kira, Misa. I was now part of a series I had read when I was twelve years old. I was in Death Note.

'Well done,' I complimented my brain sarcastically. 'You've only been here for half an hour and Misa Amane probably already knows your name.'


	2. Confrontation

**Authors Note: This story is not a cross-over but it has a lot of references to Rangers Apprentice. My OC has lived in that world. How that is possible and how she got into Death Note will be revealed later in the story. Please be patient! (and pretty please review :3 I really wanna know what you think of Myuna I don't want her to be a Mary Sue, I hate Mary Sues omgggg)**

**Confrontation**

After recovering from the shock of meeting the one and only Misa Amane, more evidence came to me. The screen on the skyscraper that had displayed a Coca Cola commercial until just a few minutes ago now showed a man with long black hair sitting behind a desk. On the desk stood a name-tag.

_Lind L. Taylor_

I don't know why this scared me more than seeing Misa right in front of me. Maybe because this was more like proof that someone could kill with only a face and a name. It wasn't the thought of killing that scared me, being trained by Halt and living in Araluen had made me get used to that. What astonished me was that taking a life could happen so easily.

Lind L. Taylor challenged Kira and soon had to pay the price. I held my breath. It wouldn't be long until-

'Unbelievable… '

O my God.

'But I, L, am real. So why don't you kill me!'

I laughed. Of course that stupid Light Yagami wouldn't be able to kill him. L, my favourite character of all time. He was in this story. Why hadn't I realised that before? I grew more excited by the minute. I could actually meet him in real life! Finally that stupid ability to travel in the world of fiction came to use. I could talk to L, help him catch Kira and…

Was I completely out of my mind? What the hell. I had just promised myself to stay out of danger from now on and now I was already rambling about joining the goddamn Kira investigation! No, I would NOT go there. Never again. I already had gotten more than my share of awful murders and traps. The hunt after Kira would break me, I was sure of that. Besides, how would I even convince L to trust me? He would interrogate me and make sure I would never see the daylight again.

But if I wouldn't help him, he would die. Then again, would it be worth another trauma to save him. I mean, how much did I really know about that guy? I shook my head. I would think about all that later. First I needed a place to stay and a way to earn money. That would become tough enough, because I doubted there would be anything that proved my existence in this world.

I slept in the park that night. It wasn't too bad because I used to sleep in the forest in the previous story I had visited. The trees around me calmed me. I put my knife right beside me, in case of unwanted visitors. Thank god I knew how to defend myself, though it couldn't replace the years of education I had missed while trying to survive in fantasy-land. Four whole years…

No, I would NOT cry again. That one time had been embarrassing enough. Hadn't I always been the one shouting out of annoyance when the protagonists of the stories I enjoyed made big deals out of nothing? I really had to taste my own medicine.

Maybe it just happened more frequently now because this modern looking world reminded me a lot more of home than the medieval looking worlds I had lived in before. I was not becoming soft. I would never EVER become soft.

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly. I was hired in a restaurant and the kind owner had offered me to live in the apartment upstairs. Her name was Sayuri and she was a woman in her fifties. Her husband was visiting his brother in Hokkaido and her kids were already living on their own. She was a very motherly person, something I had missed for a long time, because my guardians in Araluen had all been men. Because of the great care of Sayuri I soon realised I wasn't as skinny as I used to be. I never really felt guilty, although the other employees tried to accomplish that by making mean remarks. As long as Sayuri herself didn't seem bothered I decided I had nothing to worry about. I never had been very mannered anyway. While time passed I felt like I became another person. I was happier, healthier and didn't go outside with a bow and arrows anymore –I had told Sayuri I loved kyudo and that I had formerly been an employee at a theme park. The only things that remained from my life as a ranger were my grey cloak, my soft boots and the smaller one of the knives I used to carry with me. I had witnessed to many acts of violence to go outside entirely unarmed. You never knew, especially in a story like Death Note.

I had almost forgotten I was inside a detective manga. The restaurant and all my tasks kept me to bushy for that. I never really talked about it with Sayuri either.

On the first day of the new year I was sent to buy some –when Sayuri said some it usually meant a lot- supplies for the restaurant. It was not from the usual address because I had to get a special kind of fish. It was snowing and that softened the usual more harsh looking environment a bit. Sayuri had given me clear directions but I got lost in tiny alleys in the end. When I reached a more street that looked promising I ran towards it, only to stop dead in my tracks. There, right before a very modern looking building, stood a man and a woman. The man –or rather, the boy- had auburn hair and brown eyes that almost looked red, even seen from a distance. The women had black hair and an even blacker looking coat. They were both very good-looking but that wasn't the reason why I had stopped walking. The boy was holding a pen and paper. He checked his watch three times while I was still processing what I saw. I wondered why they didn't notice me but then remembered my cloak. It had a pattern that could make you completely invisible when used in a good way.

Light Yagami and Naomi Misora. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Naomi was going to die and Light would have an advantage of L.

_Help her, you can't let her die!_

Could I? Could I just go back Sayuris apartment and pretend like nothing had happened? Deep down I knew the answer. No. No I absolutely couldn't. Halt had taught me better than that.

But what to do? I knew that Naomi Misora would at some moment give Light her driver's license. If I could just take it before she gave it. I wouldn't warn her. She wouldn't trust me, not with this getup. I wondered if I would be able to grab the thing from Naomi. I was skilled in defending myself but Naomi had also learned some techniques. What was that sport called again? Capoeira?

I decided to make use of the patterns in shadows and hide behind some bushes, like I had learned. I didn't move an inch while listening to the conversation between Kira and Naomi. Light offered to let Naomi join the taskforce. It sent shivers down my spine to hear how manipulative he was. His act was so convincing…and that made him very dangerous.

'I want to get Kira! It's the only thing that matters to me anymore!' Naomi said fiercely. 'Please let me join the investigation.'

'Gladly,' Light answered smooth 'If you could just show me some form of identification?' I clenched my jaw. Naomi began to explain that she had previously lied about her identity and Light convinced her it was okay. Naomi put her hand in her pocket.

'Is a Japanese driver's license good enough?' I stood up and sprinted towards the two Japanese citizens. Their faces displayed nothing but shock and disbelief. I stood protectively in front of Naomi and faced her. 'Believe me, you really don't want that guy to see your license. Put it back in your pocket and just walk away.' Naomi eyed me warily and before I could even mutter another word I was laying down in the snow.

'I don't just _believe _someone that erupted out of thin air. You must be Kira, or someone who works for him! Why else would you have such strange powers?' Powers? Seriously? I thought Naomi was supposed to be intelligent. If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation I would have facepalmed.

'I don't have any fucking powers and I am not Kira either! If I would've been Kira I would've stolen your license from that weak-looking guy in front of you and I would not have warned you for him.' Light, who had been awfully silent the whole time, looked at me menacingly.

'Miss Misora, I believe it is time for you to leave.' Naomi looked at him in a confused manner. Suddenly her expression turned vacant. 'I believe you're right. There is something I need to do.' I stood up and walked towards her. 'No. You want to join the taskforce, remember?' I pulled her arm but she punched me in the face. 'No, I don't! Leave me alone.' Light laughed at me cruelly. I tugged at her arm again I put as much force in it as I could and Naomi almost tripped. She looked furious and tried to kick me in the stomach. I was able to prevent that just in time. Naomi took her chance and ran away. I didn't try to chase her. I knew it wouldn't change anything. Light hadn't moved an inch. He looked way to relaxed for someone alone with a suspicious looking stranger. Maybe that was just his superiority complex. I decided not to hide my true feelings. He had probably already figured I knew he was Kira anyway.

'You sick, twisted, psycho!' I screamed at him. 'You just had to kill her immediately, didn't you? Couldn't you at least write down 'Naomi Misora dies at cause of whatever at age ninety never speaking a word of her knowledge about the Kira case?'' Light looked less smug with himself when he realised this meant I knew about the way he killed people. He slowly walked towards me. He truly was frightening without his façade but I wouldn't show him my fear. I used my usual stern expression for that.

'I don't know, who you are and how you know about my abilities but as soon as I find out I _will _kill you. So I'm giving you the choice. Choose my side and live or choose L's side and die.' Lights hands found my neck very quick. I immediately knew he was going to strangle me. His squeezing hands proved my theory. 'Tell me your name, now!' I didn't see the man coming closer and closer or else I wouldn't have even considered doing the following. I stepped on his foot. Light shouted and let go of my neck. I grabbed my knife and pressed it against Lights throat. With my other hand I held his arms in place.

'How about this: you leave me alone and I won't split your throat in half, got it, weak boy?' I giggled at seeing his hostile face. However, I would never find out if Light had gotten my message because an agitated man with an afro –I know it's stupid but I immediately wondered if it was natural- held a gun against my head.


	3. Meeting

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story so far!. In this chapter we'll learn Myunas full name –and her alias- and Myuna will finally meet a certain someone... A certain someone who will piss her off for a looong time. I shall not reveal any further information gehehe. Have fun reading!

Myuna shall do the disclaimer –about which I had totally forgotten :3

**Disclaimer –the following counts for every chapter in this story, I'm not going to write this thing with every new chapter- :**

Myuna: That weird chick that writes stories about me does not own Death Note and it's characters –that includes weak boy. She also does not own Rangers Apprentice. The only things she owns are me, Meranda, Floris –and other OC's that will appear in the future- and some new plot-twists.

Me: Now go back to your cell!

Myuna: You weren't supposed to tell them that yet! And you're evil for bringing me back.

Me: I know~

**For those under us who have not yet finished Death Note, beware of le spoiler!**

**Meeting**

* * *

_Fragment from The Records of the Van Bohemen family_

_Research from 1900-1973_

_Summarized by Floris Lewis_

**_The rules of travelling_**

_In every generation a child is born that will eventually visit the world of fiction._

_There is no reason known for this fact, nor is there anything we can do against it._

_A trip into the world of fiction usually lasts a year or shorter. _

_The disappearance of the traveller occurs most of the time at age twelve or thirteen._

_When you die in the world of fiction, you __**cannot**__ return to our world. _

_The only exception for this phenomena Meranda van Bohemen, who disappeared for two years and told us to have died once. According to Meranda, it is possible to die in one story and appear in the next. We don't expect her to be a very reliable source. The events she witnessed might have had an effect in her mental well-being._

_The visitors of the world of fiction usually feel attracted to the characters and mysteries in the story in which they live. __**This is especially the case if said visitor has followed the story his/herself. **__Many travellers have confirmed that this works both ways. Protagonists in the fiction-world seem to be unconsciously attracted to the members of the van Bohemen family._

**_Addition from 2007: _**_M rand ha di into t e worl . T is ne r ha ene before. We fear for e fat Isabel Le s. _ **_*Note by Tristan Vaastra: This rule became unreadable because of dirt and torn paper. _**

* * *

'Drop your weapon. Now.' He didn't have to say it twice. I wasn't used to guns anymore and the thought it could kill me within less than a second frightened me to no end. I dropped my knife and threw my hands in the air, like they do in the movies. Aizawa –aka afro man- removed my cloak. He probably figured there would be more weapons in there.

While Aizawa confirmed I didn't have any more weapons on me I was caught in my own thoughts. Would Aizawa simply drop me at the nearest police station to be interrogated, or did he suspect I had something to do with the Kira case and bring me to…

_Don't even think about it. _

Only the thought made me nauseous and excited at the same time.

'Light, do you know this woman?' Light shook his head innocently. Manipulative creep. The only thing that held me back from saying that was the surprise I felt at the word woman. I had never been called woman in my entire life. It was to blame on the fact that I had behaved kinda manly in the past three years.

Aizawa looked at me threateningly. 'You better tell me your name, young lady and with identification, at that.' I opened my mouth to tell him my name but closed it just in time. _Moron you almost killed yourself. _I had to think of an alias and fast.

'Light, does she even speak Japanese? She doesn't look like she is from here, you know.' Light grimaced. 'I can assure you she speaks Japanese, though her vocabulary is very poor.' _Dipshit._

Aizawa shot an annoyed glance at me. 'Neither of us is Kira, so you can just tell us your name already.' _You'll regret saying that, Aizawa. _I cleared my throat.

'My name is Jade van Bohemen.' Perfect, it was my aunts first and my grandma's last name. I laughed at Aizawa's confused expression. 'Just call me Jade and I'll write down the rest later.' Aizawa nodded. 'This is no laughing matter, miss,' he said soon after. 'You must come with me and answer my questions. Don't even think about escaping.' Aizawa showed me his fake ID and came towards me. Hand-cuffs were place around my wrists.

'Mister, I believe Jade-san is very dangerous to society. Attacking someone on the streets is not a normal thing to do. I also believe you have enough to worry about right now. Why won't you let me take care of her?' Aizawa frowned. I shifted as far away from Light as I could. I have to admit that I didn't feel so brave without my precious knife.

'I appreciate the offer Light-kun but it's my job as a police officer to bring her to the nearest police-station.' I sighed relieved. Policie-station meant no L, no task force and no extreme interrogation. With any luck I would never see Light, Aizawa or Misa again. Maybe I could even return to Sayuri, though I very much doubted that. Suddenly, Lights phone rang.

'Yes, dad?' He was quiet for a moment. His face didn't show any emotion but I could somehow see in his eyes that he was… not content.

'Mister, he wants to speak to you.' Light handed Aizawa the phone. He probably didn't call him by his name because of 'concern' that I could be Kira. I heard giving a quick explanation of the situation to chief Yagami. He straightened his back at some point. The voice speaking through the phone was now a different phone. Although the speaker did his best to hide it, there was a strong sense of authority and monotony inside the voice.

'Yes, understood,' was the only thing Aizawa said. He looked quite surprised. 'Light, would you be so kind as to grab the girl's shoulders?' Light looked like he suspected something funny and that made me feel extremely unsafe. 'Whatever the hell you're gonna try. You _will _pay for it, afroman.'

I didn't know if Aizawa was amused or furious but I didn't have a lot of time to find out. Aizawa's fist connected with my face and I felt myself falling down.

_Everything was cold and coated with thick layers of snow. They were close now. I felt like Mulan at the moment that the huns attacked, though we were not a hopeless little Chinese army waiting for the enormous amount of soldiers to tear us apart. We had Halt and with Halt you always stood a chance. We had practiced the slaves. We had survived so many things. _

_The army of Temujai moved in closer and closer. I heard Will scream orders. I grabbed my bow and arrows with a speed only a practiced ranger could have. I turned my brains of for that moment, as I always did when I was about to defend myself. No one really cared for dead enemies anyway…_

I opened my eyes but realised that didn't help the situation. The room –assumed it was a room- was pitch black, except for a tiny red light in the distance. My head was spinning and I felt very nauseous and tired. It took me a while to remember what exactly I was doing here. _Aizawa you bastard. _I had always liked that guy in the series and yet he had the nerve to do this. Well, I had always admired him _because _of his nerve. Whatever.

The place I was in was freezing cold. I figured that was the reason for the unpleasant dream about Skandia. I tried to sit up but I lost my balance because of my still hand-cuffed wrists. I sat on something soft which was probably a bed. Well, at least L had the courtesy to place that in the cell. And to not do the same to me as he would do later in the series to Misa Amane. I probably wasn't that perverts type. The red light in the distance was joined by a green light and a very familiar monotone voice echoed through the room.

'Good evening, miss van Bohemen.' I was speechless for a moment.

'It would've been polite to greet me back. Though if my source is correct, you do not possess a large vocabulary.' I sniffed.

'Source? You probably mean that prejudiced, weak, psycho of a Yaga…' I held by breath. I hadn't planned to give away that information so easily. I had gotten too carried away in my rant about Light.

'At least you know the correct words to offend someone, though your accent is heavy. Where are you from? Of course you can choose not to answer my questions but you could spare yourself some… difficulties if you give me the information you have directly.' It surprised me he didn't ask anything about my refusal to continue saying Lights last name. Then again, he could just be trying to distract me. And it worked.

'I have an accent?' I had been able to speak the language of every person I met since I had left home. It surprised me to hear of an accent.

'Yes, as a matter of fact, you do. It sounds like a mix of Dutch, German and… about that last one I am not quite sure. It reminds me of English but with a very strange twist. Care to enlighten me?' I chuckled. The world's greatest detective was interrogating me about my accent. _Watch out for the distraction. _

'You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. English is close enough.' It would be hard to explain him that I had spoken a language for years and wasn't able to speak it anymore because of my change of location.

'Very well then. That brings us back to my former question. Were are you from? There is a chance of about fifty per cent that I already know the answer.' O my god. He did the percentage thing. It was getting serious.

'Guess.' I said simply.

'Amsterdam, Holland.' He said simply. I gasped.

'You really are L!' It came out before I could hold it back. A silence filled the room.

'What makes you assume that?'

'The way you easily figured out my accent and land of origin. The fact that a police-officer brought me here after hearing your voice through the phone. Me being in room getting interrogated and all, in a way that probably transgresses with several human rights.' _Percantages, monotony, the sound of sugar cubes through the microphone. _

'Very well, I seem to have underestimated your abilities. About those, how did you know the last name of the boy you attacked? He never told you.' I didn't know what to say to that at all. All I could do was wiggle my toes and clench my jaw. _This is not good. Now he definitely will assume that I am Kira._ Suddenly I had an idea. If I would act according to my plan, I would definitely become entangled in the plot of Death Note. However, I didn't mind anymore. From the moment Naomi Misora was forced to meet her maker I had already decided to turn myself against Light and make him regret his deeds.

'I know so many things.'

'Do you, miss van Bohemen? Would you mind sharing?' I waited a few seconds, to make maximum impact. I told him all names of the members of the task force. I also told him the names of Sayu and Lights mother and I finished with the thing I knew he was anxiously waiting for.

'Watari's real identity is Quillish Whammy and yours…. is Lansford Lawliet.'


	4. Jade

**A/N: **Because of the holiday I was able to upload a lot this week. I don't think I'll be able to give you guys this much when it's over. My school year is quite busy to be honest. I'll try to upload every Friday but don't be surprised if it's one day earlier or later. I've had this idea for a story in my head for a looong time so I won't rest until it's finished. I won't turn into a ghost author lol. I also noticed it's almost Halloween and I might write a little crack chapter – or crack as an extra in a chapter- because it's a certain detective's birthday.

**I am so glad that people read it and even like it ^.^ I had so much doubt about posting this story and to see that you guys like it makes me happy. Also, if you see any errors in spelling or grammar feel free to point them out! For when I read stories and see any errors it annoys me to death. **

**Disclaimer:** I know I said I wouldn't do it again but I totally forgot to mention something.

**Myuna:** That spacy weirdo forgot to make me tell you guys that she doesn't own _The solitaire mystery_ either because it belongs to the genius Jostein Gaarder. References to that book will appear later in the story.

**Me:** Yeah, I'm not weird I'm unique. Now, Jade-c_han_, go back to the hostile taskforce.

**Myuna:** I really hate you.

**Jade**

* * *

'_I am not from this world.' The girl with the cobalt blue eyes said while she saddled her horse. She felt like she had to tell at least this person. He had done so much for her after all. It would be fair to tell him this. The brown-haired boy looked confused._

_'You mean you're not from Araluen?' The girl shook her head. _

_'No, stupid. I am from a land further away from Araluen than you could ever imagine.' The boy laughed._

_'Then how on earth did you get here? You fell from the sky?' The girl said nothing. _

_'Oy, I was just kidding. It's just that you appeared like out of nowhere, you know. It's like you could disappear in the same manner.' The girl remained silent. _

_'Just don't be surprised if I do.' The boy looked scared. _

_'I would try to find you.' The tiny girl grinned while pulling her curly, raven-black hair in a ponytail. _

_'You wouldn't succeed anyway, Gilan.' After those words she climbed on her brown horse and made it gallop out of the forest. The tall boy followed ,yelling her name. _

* * *

I woke up, grinning at the memory of that sunny afternoon. It had been a very vivid dream. The memories of my time in other worlds usually became vague after a while but this one had always remained sharp.

My surroundings had changed after the whole name-ordeal. I was situated in a hotel-room, that was clear from the moment I had opened my eyes. The room was neat but very impersonal. I didn't mind, because it gave me the idea that I could start over again. Besides, it was a major change from the empty cell I had been in. My handcuffs were also gone. I had been very surprised at my immediate release. As soon as I had spoken those two little words that formed L's name Watari had been sent inside and had given me some gas that had made my body connect with the ground immediately. Next thing I knew I was in that room.

I looked around the room and I saw a phone. I tried to use it –L was super rich so maybe he wouldn't mind if I called room service, besides I really wanted to inform Sayuri- but it didn't work.

After my phone affaire I tied to open the door –read: kick it a million times and hope it will have effect- but the damn think wouldn't budge. At one moment I heard a man yelling at L to 'make the bloody noise stop.' I guessed it was Aizawa.

When I was in progress of doing a handstand on the bed just out of pure boredom, I heard a knock on the door. I fell down the mattress on my face and looked up angrily at whoever was running my performance. Watari stood in front of me in all his grey-mustached glory.

'Ryuzaki expects you. If you would be so kind as to follow me.' I looked at him sceptically.

'And what if I don't?' Watari didn't look impressed. 'I assume you will find out if you don't.' I rolled my eyes and followed him to another room. Before he could gentlemanly open the door, I pushed the thing open with my foot. As I already told you, I never had been a polite person and at the moment I wasn't really fond of the task force. Sure, I admired them for what they did but honestly, I didn't know the most of them and L and Aizawa had treated me like piss.

'Ah, Jade-chan, we were expecting you. Please use your hand to open the door next time.' The police officers didn't look too happy to see me. Especially chief Yagami and Aizawa gave me hostile looks. Well, in the first case it was understandable because I had kind of threatened his son. The friendliest looking one in the room was that dork of a Matsuda. I smiled at him and he immediately looked away. I had forgotten that most of my 'smiles' looked like grimaces.

L sat on his armchair in his trademark position. He had giant bags under his eyes and wore a baggy jeans and a longs-sleeved white shirt. His raven-black hair rivalled my own and looked like a birds nest. He had the appearance of a crazy psycho like that but he was actually fucking brilliant. That was what had made me like him a lot while reading that manga. Though I wasn't quite sure about that now.

I frowned when hearing the addition 'chan'.

'_Never _ call me _that_ nickname. Whatever happened to "miss van Bohemen"?' L gave me a blank stare.

'I apologise, I thought girls liked 'chan' because they find it cute, for some odd reason.' While making that statement he played around with a tower of twenty sugar cubes, without breaking eye-contact with me. I sighed.

'Not every girl is the same. 'Chan' reminds me of a little girl. I am not a little girl and I don't really see any importance in the courtesy of a Japanese title. Just call me Myu- Jade.' L looked at me curiously.

'I wouldn't agree with the issue of your height. You appear like you are only 1.52 metres or so, Jade-_chan_.' I had to keep myself from strangling him with all my might. Aizawa and Ide looked at me with some amusement.

'Well, L-tan, you don't _appear _to be so tall either,' I yelled. L's face showed no emotion but the officers –except afro-man and mister Yagami- looked like they didn't know if they were entertained or annoyed.

'If you would please sit down, Jade-chan. We do not have time for your petty arguments. O and one more thing, please refrain from calling me L. I would appreciate it if you would call me Ryuzaki.' I sniffed.

'Says the one who calls himself childish and hates to lose, _Ryuzaki-tan. _'

The work of the taskforce sure wasn't as exciting as in the manga. The men were still busy with watching various security tapes and I was forced to watch them together with them. They hadn't found out yet about Naomi Misora and I didn't feel safe telling them about it. They would have more evidence about me being Kira and I really did not need that. L still had reasons to suspect me. I had gotten my freedom to easy. I had the feeling he was using the security tapes to test me in his own crazy manner. I didn't even try to pay attention to the tapes because I already knew it was pointless. I hummed _Greybeard Halt. _Some of the officers shot some annoyed glances at me but I didn't really care.

_Greybeard Halt is a fighting man_

_I've heard common talk_

_That Greybeard Halt, he cuts his hair_

_With a carving knife and fork!_

I smirked at the memory of Halts face when he-

'Jade-chan, would you please be silent and pay attention to the tape? I'd like to ask you some questions about it after.' I grumbled but did as he said and watched Raye Penber boarding the Yamanotesen line at 3.13 pm. While watching the footage L's eyes widened dramatically. His black poles scanned the scene with the precision of a computer, absorbing every detail. He muttered all the information they had about Ray Penber while on the train and gave his own thoughts. I was annoyed at this, because this made it harder to focus on Ray Penber. Even though I knew what was going to happen.

'There's something very strange about this. He boarded at 3.13 pm and died at 4.42 pm just after stepping off the train. A round trip on the Yamanotesen line would take about an hour and half… He had no extra tickets, and his card has no record of him leaving the train during this time. Penber received all the names, pictures and other information regarding his fellow agents at 3.32, which is eight minutes after he boarded the train. After Penber received the information, he remained on the train for one and a half hours. Kira can control the person's actions before they die. This would explain why Ray Penber's actions are stranger than those of the other twelve agents.' His eyes widened even more when he saw the envelope – which I myself wouldn't have noticed at all if I hadn't known it was there. However, instead of telling the others what he saw, he remained silent. I eyed L warily and saw that his stare –which was quite intense- was directed at me. I know it ridiculous because I had seen way more dangerous things but at that moment I was so shocked that I fell of the couch, ruining the enormous pile of tapes on the floor.

'Perhaps you should be aware of the fact that you tend to space out, Jade-chan.' I grumbled and climbed back on the couch. 'I wasn't _spaced out _I was concentrating on the stupid tape until _you_ decided to scare me.' L blinked and put his thumb on his lip. 'I apologise, though I have no idea what I did to frighten you like that. Moving on, if you were so concentrated on the tape as you said you were, you should be able to share your thoughts on this with the rest of us.' _I knew it I knew it I knew it!_

'My thoughts?' I asked confusedly. I almost uttered a nervous laugh but managed to hold it back in time. 'He was…' -would I once again show of how well I had followed the manga?- 'holding an envelope but when he died it was gone.'

'Correct,' L said. He sounded as if he didn't truly believed what I had just said. Like he knew that I had already known that the envelope was there, which obviously had been the case.

The other agents began to look for the envelope as well. 'That's amazing Ryuzaki! I can't believe you caught that. You notice the smallest details.' _Yeah, that's right, just forget that I was the first to point it out and give him all the honour. _

'There weren't any envelopes among his articles,' detective superintendent Yagami said. I always had admired him for the fact that he didn't give himself a moment of rest. When something was discovered he immediately continued his research. Well, he wasn't chief for nothing.

'Something must have happened on the train,' L said.

'Could the envelope have had the agents'information?'

'Kira stole the envelope on the train and killed him when he got off,' Matsuda said naively. I had almost blurted out the famous 'Matsuda, you idiot!' but decided it could wait. There were still lots of opportunities for that.

L explained Matsuda what was wrong about his theory and then asked Aizawa for more footage. I got bored again and interrupted L when he was about to tell what was so typical about Ray Penber's death. I knew he hated being interrupted but I still had to pay him back for scaring the crap out of me while watching Ray Penber after all.

'Also… on the footage of Ray Penber's death-'

'He's looking into the train as if he's staring at someone inside. You think it might be Kira, don't you?' L turned his head towards me with the speed of thrown razor. 'Precisely what I was thinking indeed. You seem to be gifted with sharp observation skills, although I would _appreciate it if you would refrain from interrupting me._' I giggled.

'Roger that, Ryuzaki-tan.'

'Please also stop calling me Ryuzaki-tan.'

'Not until you stop calling me Jade-chan.'

'Fine then, Jade.' I sighed. Finally the annoying nickname was dead. When they blabbed some more about Kira being in the train and all that shit I felt myself growing guilty. I still had some information they would never get their hands on and it felt wrong to keep it from them. There was a chance they would think I was Kira because of this. Then again, if I was Kira, they would be dead, right?

The officers were given some assignments by L. He stared at me for a moment and opened his mouth to probably give me some work but I was faster.

'Ryuzaki, I think it would be wise to investigate a certain…' I paused, wondering if this really was a wise thing to do, I had already messed up by attacking Yagami 'bus-jacking. You see, I can't really tell how I know this or why but it could be the case that Kira was there. It also had to do something with Ray Penber. I know I have zero evidence for all of this but it wouldn't hurt to investigate, right?'

L eyed me warily. 'You must be aware of the fact that I do not fully trust you yet. I deduced that you are not Kira but that does not necessarily mean that you do not have anything to do with him. Now, if you could tell me the details about that bus-jacking I would be much obliged.' I told him everything I remembered. I had read Death Note when I was twelve years old so obviously I didn't remember everything. I did warn him for Ray Penber showing his ID. However, if L wouldn't succeed in finding a witness he wouldn't have any proof at all.

'Thank you for giving me this information. Now if you do not mind could you-' A phone rang and after Watari and L exchanged a few words it resulted in L stealing Matsuda's cellphone and pretending he was a certain 'Suzuki'. The rest of the taskforce seemed to be absorbing every word L said. I however already knew what it was about and began to sneak to some cupboards.

I had felt unsafe since my cloak and my weapons had been taken from me. I at least needed one knife, just to be sure. I wouldn't use it too much. Just to bring it with me all the time. I would lay it beside me in my sleep. Yeah, you can laugh but it had saved my life at least three times in Araluen. Since I had no hope of ever finding my knife again I wanted to find a decent kitchen-knife to replace it. The only thing what was left of my time as a ranger were my brown leather boots. It must have looked strange to wear them with a dirty jeans and a sweatshirt.

While L was explaining his reason to install cameras in the households that were followed by the FBI-agents I had reached the cupboard. I opened the drawers. I saw a lot of spoons and forks but there weren't a lot of knifes. The ones I found weren't sharp at all. I carefully searched for what I was looking for. There, under the soupspoon that's just what I-

'Jade-san? What are you doing?' _Matsuda, you idiot! _L immediately turned around and Watari, chief Yagami, Mogi, Ide and Aizawa followed. The drawer was still open and I held a huge kitchen-knife in my hand. Both Yagami and Aizawa were the first to react. They grabbed their gun simultaneously.

'Don't you dare!'

'You're planning to kill us after you tried to kill my son?' Matsuda looked shocked and so did Ide. Mogi remained silent, his expression the ultimate poker-face. Watari raised an eyebrow. L held his hand over his –or rather, Matsuda's- phone. 'It seems I've got some more urgent matters to take care of. I will call you back as soon as possible. Please excuse me.' He said in his Suzuki-voice. With a 'bip' he turned the phone off.

'I do not think that Jade was planning to kill any of us, for she is intelligent enough to realise she would never be able to succeed. However, I do think it would be wise to keep her from any weapons. It would be dangerous because she is quite skilled at using them, from what I've heard.' Aizawa and Yagami hesitantly put their guns away. I grimaced when L held out his hand, in order for me to return the knife.

'Now explain, why did you want the knife?' He took the thing and gave it to Watari. 'I warn you, I will notice if you lie.' I grimaced.

'That is only because you yourself do it all the time,' L looked surprised when I said that but then gestured me to go on. I looked away and felt my face become pink and sighed. 'Ugh, I really don't want to tell you guys this. Guess I should've been more careful. Well then, I have had some hard times. I had to sleep out in the open. In parks and in alley's. When you do that, people tend to disturb your sleep if you know what I mean. At times like those, it is very handy to have a knife and to know how to use it. When I didn't have to sleep outside anymore, the habit didn't disappear. Sometimes I feel like I am watched in my sleep. When I have my knife with me that doesn't happen. It is for self-defence, really. Sometimes I don't even have to use it because people run away only by the sight of me wielding the knife. I never killed anyone with it by the way.'

The taskforce looked at me with an expression I had last seen on Sayuri's face. It wasn't hostility, no it was worse. Pity.

'I understand your feelings, Jade. I have had those idea's in my sleep myself. You must still know that possessing weapons is illegal in Japan.' I frowned. 'You're lying again. You never sleep. Though if you did, I would've totally believed that last remark.' L made a face.

'Somehow I find it really nerve-wracking that you indeed seem to know _so many things. _Especially about me.' He mused. I chuckled and was immediately surprised that I did. It was the first genuine chuckle in a long time. Everyone seemed to be surprised at that because they were staring with something like disbelief in their eyes.

'Look who's talking! Your research seems to give you information about everything and everyone.' I was even smiling now. Just _what _was wrong with me. Why was I so cheerful?

'Not about everyone. There is no data about you at all. I have researched every file in Holland, Germany, England, Scotland, Ireland, Australia and America. Not a single file on Jade van Bohemen.' I blinked at him surprised. I hadn't expected him to begin searching for me that soon. However, I had expected the results. My smile grew wider.

'I guess you have another case to solve, Ryuzaki.'

* * *

**December 2003**

Snowflakes were falling down and children outside were doing a snowball fight. A boy with auburn hair however, was not joining in the fun. He was 'studying' in his room. On his desk lay a mysterious black notebook and the boy glared daggers at it while sitting behind his desk. Above his head floated an invisible bony figure dressed in black.

'Raito, can I have another apple?'

The boy ignored the question. He had some more important things to think about than apples. Like those burning, cobalt blue eyes that had been haunting his mind.

The girl had appeared out of thin air. She had known things she shouldn't have known. She had said things no one ever said to him and had challenged him out in the open. He had immediately known she was dangerous and despite the fact that he hadn't shown it, he had, for one millisecond, been scared of her.

That was not because of her intelligence, o no. At that field, he had figured, she was no match for him. It had just been that _emotion _in her eyes. She had the look of someone who would not give up until she had reached her goal. She had proved that in her threat with the knife. Light Yagami knew the girl would show up again. Soon, perhaps. He grimaced.

_Be prepared girl. Wherever you may be hiding. I promise, the next time we'll see each other I'll have something special waiting for you. _


	5. Teh Awsum Helloween Pardyhardy

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I just had, haaaad to do this. It felt wrong to completely ignore Halloween, although it's a habit where I'm from. These kinds of weird chapters won't occur again. I will upload a more decent chapter tomorrow –on the real update-day- , or even today. I hope you'll enjoy this and if you don't. I repeat, this is the only time I'll do it –except if this story isn't finished next year, in that case I might make another one. Have fun?

**(Waring: none of these events will take place during the real 'Halloween' in Death Note. This is just something created by a mind that had to take three test of this week, one of them being math. Yes, that last thing does make it worse.)**

**Teh awsum historie of teh Helloween pardyhardy**

'Minaaa I made an awsum delicious cake for ya all nyan~!' Matsuda said while wearing the costume of Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, neko-mimi included.

'And Misa decorated the entire taskforce with pictures of Raito!' Misa said happily.

'You do realise that this is Halloween, right? O wait, that does make the decorations accurate.' Myuna said, chuckling at a picture of Light doing a Bieber flip with his hair while eating a potato chip. Myuna really shipped LightXpotato chip.

L looked around the taskforce, looking kind of disappointed. 'I thought Halloween evolved sweets.'

'The cake is a lie,' Aizawa said blunt as always. Tears appeared in L's eyes. 'But, but, that CAN'T be. WATARI!' L ran out the door towards Watari, leaving Misa, Myuna, Light, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide and Ukita –who had miraculously survived- , Mogi alone in an awkward silence. 'What else do people do on Halloween?' Matsuda asked Myuna innocently. 'How should I know, I grew up in the Netherlands. Halloween isn't celebrated in that boring hole.'

'Misa knooooows, they aaall dress up as something scary!' Misa said with twinkling eyes. She herself was wearing her usual attire. 'Guess you don't have to do that,' Myuna shot annoyed. She honestly didn't see the purpose of this crack stuff and was looking forward for everything to be normal again. And for getting her point of view back. As a punishment from yours truly, the following happened.

Misa got hold of Myuna's wrist and looked at here with fire in her eyes. 'Misa sees that Jade-chan isn't wearing anything at all. Let's make Jade-chan kawaii!' Those words, especially the words make, Jade and kawaii in the same sentence, made Myuna fear for her life but even the trained ranger couldn't escape the cruel fate that now was her future.

An hour later, Myuna was dressed in a frilly red dress, neko-mimi also included. Together with her small size, it really suited her, to her own surprise. However, she wasn't happy at all. She walked away, gloomily muttering something about her image as a ranger and servant of Araluen being destroyed.

Luckily she wasn't alone. Misa had given everyone her little make-over. That included L, Light –still loveydovey with his darling potato chip- and Watari, who even had a little ribbon in his moustache. L's hair was now a curly mess with ribbons with every possible colour entangled in it. He wore a yellow dress and was staring at the cake Matsuda had made. However, somehow the handcuffs had appeared and had bound him to Light, who was too much occupied with potato chip-chan to notice.

Aizawas afro was made into a ridiculous shape, a giant tiara balanced on it and he had fake wings on his back. He also had a wand decorated with stars in his hand. He had had too much sake that evening, for in any other circumstance he hadn't sang the theme song of the Titanic while dancing on the table. Watari loudly cheard him on, the ribbon in his moustache moving up and down.

'Teh awsum Helloween pardyhardy is a success!' Matsuda and Misa called joyfully. Everyone except Myuna and L agreed.


	6. Collided

**A/N: I'm laaateeee D8. I'm sorrysorrysorry. I had a lot to do and blablabla you don't want to hear my apologies anyway. It's not a very eventful chapter but more will happen soon. Worlds shall collide…**

**I'm back again from homework-land. Thank God. Also, there might be some changes in the story after a while. I always write and upload right away and sometimes I regret things and notice errors I hadn't seen before and then I edit. I'm sorry if this annoys you. **

**However, I hope you'll enjoy the story. 8D Have fun reading!**

**PS: The strange words you encounter in the beginning of this chapter are Dutch words. The English translation can be found at the bottom if needed. **

**Collided**

_I recalled watching the cartoon when I was eight years old. I was Alice in Wonderland. I liked that movie because of the many colours and funny characters it had. I especially liked that one scene when that girl and boy appeared. The girl had been sentenced to death by the queen of hearts and just when Alice continues her journey in wonderland, you could see her and a boy with blond hair running away together, an army of cards chasing them. _

_I know it was only a cartoon but in my childish logic the round faced girl with raven black curls and brown eyes and the boy with golden hair and icy blue eyes resembled my parents. When I pointed at the two little figures –'Look mom, dad, you guys are in the movie!'- they had both smiled mysteriously. _

_Just why did this memory come back to me now? _

'Jade.' I squealed. My hand made a grabbing movement to the place where my knife should have been. The panic was spreading in my body.

* 'Ga weg!' I screamed, while kicking in no direction in particular. The sheets fell of my legs and I stood up, probably looking like a maniac. My black hair was way too long –three years of cutting with a knife only- and aimed at all directions possible. I only wore the sweatshirt form the previous day, which I hadn't changed since I had left Sayuri. I probably stank too. I hadn't dared to shower at the hotel yet, because I knew of a certain persons love for surveillance cameras at places where it was forbidden to place them. About that stupid someone, he was standing in front of me right now, with a face that showed no expression whatsoever. And he had just seen me in my panti- _Don't think about it. _My face grew pink and with a yelp I hid myself underneath the covers.

*'O mijn God, dat meen je niet. Zeg alsjeblief dat je gewoon een hallucinatie bent!' Wait a minute, that language didn't sound like Japanese at all.

*'Ik ben een hallucinatie. Nu dan, Jade, ik zou het fijn vinden om weer in het Japans, of anders in het Engels te conserveren.' Of course he sounded like a mix of a robot and a butler, even in Dutch. I wasn't surprised he was able to speak it. He was L after all.

'I don't even know how I switch between those languages so how am I supposed to know if we speak English, Japanese or just Dutch?' L frowned.

' 'Just Dutch', happens to be one of the hardest languages I had to learn. At the moment we are speaking English for your information.' In my ears, that last comment sounded like he thought I was an ignorant three-year-old.

'I don't care what language we're speaking! _ Why_ are you in my room?' I lifted my head away from the blankets and eyed him angrily. _Stupid perverted zombie. _

'I am here because it is my responsibility to make sure that you participate in the activities of the taskforce and because you failed to show up on time.' I frowned and bared my teeth. L didn't seem impressed.

'You should have told me what time it would start in first place!'

'I did, in fact. Twice.' I did indeed suddenly recall his voice telling me something like that while I was in my room, watching a sumo wrestling contest. Something about all those layers of fat made it impossible to look away.

'Liar.' L sighed. 'Just make sure you do not only wear your panties the next time you decide you need extra sleep.'

'Pervert!' I cried when he closed the door. He had some nerve. 'I don't even have anything else to wear.' I mumbled.

I decided to take a shower anyway, because I hated the thought of the taskforce having another reason to look at me like I was dirt. When I took of my sweatshirt I felt something gently colliding with my chest. A bronze necklace, with a charm in the form of oak leaf. The necklace all apprentices had worn. I stared at it and held it gently in my hand. I had totally forgotten about the thing. The faces of Gilan, Will, Halt, Evanlyn and Jenny came to my mind one by one. I wondered what they were doing now. Were they happy? Were they thinking about me? Or had they forgotten about me completely? I wondered how they had reacted when my corpse had just vanished. Well, I had warned Gilan before, so perhaps he had guessed that I was still alive, somewhere far away from Araluen…

The fact that I would never see them again made me feel very lonely. The pain was just as bad as it had been when I had lost my family four years ago. However, I still had hope of finding my family. I knew that with the huge network of fictional work available to visit, the chance that I would return to that particular story if I would die in Death Note was so small that even L wouldn't be able to calculate it.

I looked at the scars on my chest. A large cut mark next to a smaller circle. I remembered the blazing eyes of the 'king' when he had pierced my chest with his sword. I had been thirteen years old at the time. It had been the first 'fatal' wound I had ever received. After that came the arrow…

I kicked the fancy looking door open in the same way as I had done before. 'Good morning Jade!' Matsuda greeted me with a smile. I wondered if I should be annoyed at this. He was probably only being nice to me out of pity. He had shot me some sad glances after hearing my story yesterday and it had angered me a little. However, he reminded me of my friend Will in his naivety, so I decided to let it go. I sat next to him on the couch, grabbing a blueberry muffin from a bowl on the table in the process. I noticed L and the chief were absent.

'Morning, Matsuda. How is the investigation going?' Matsuda, who looked happy I showed some interest hurriedly opened his mouth to replay. Sadly, someone else beat him to it.

'You would've known if you hadn't stayed in bed all morning.' Aizawa shot a look filled with anger at me. Mogi shot a warning look at him from his spot in the room. Aizawa's face displayed that he had a hard time not adding 'spoiled brat' to his sentence. When Matsuda finally had the chance to start his explanation, a voice popped up out of nowhere.

'If you would be so kind as to follow me to next room, Jade. We will watch the tapes of the Yagami family together with mister Yagami.' I frowned. 'Wouldn't it be more polite If only you guys would watch?' L raised an eyebrow and in that gesture, he really reminded me of Halt.

'Since when have you taken any notion of what is mannered and what not? I have also been meaning to ask you your opinion about the patterns in the Yagami household. It is also more polite to let a woman observe the other women in the house.' I shrugged. I honestly didn't really care that much about two people I hardly knew and hadn't really liked that much while reading and watching the series. L, sat down in front of the monitors. I took place next to him. The chief was seated next to L.

'Why do you want to analyse my opinion about Kira anyway?' L,sitting in his usual hunched pose, including a thumb against his lip and bare feet, stared at me with his huge black poles, which were intensified by those black circles underneath them.

'I deduced that there is a chance of three per cent of you being involved in the Kira case. It was one per cent at first but I figured it increased because of you potentially having knowledge about cases you couldn't have witnessed.' My hands clenched my chair.

'What do you mean, couldn't have witnessed?' I asked, my voice sounding demanding. L nonchalantly played around with a strawberry, that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. Gosh, that guy had a never-ending pile of sweets spread around the whole headquarters.

'I am of course referring to your activities in Japan. You have arrived here at approximately December the fifth. After living on the streets for a while –we found some footage of you walking in front of a bookshop- you came to live with a woman named Sayuri. She told us some rather, _intriguing _facts about you.' L's posture tensed while telling me all that stuff. He was obviously waiting for a reaction. What kind of person would I be to disappoint such an obvious request?

'You fucking spied on me!' I stood up, overpowered by my own anger. 'And that's not all, you made _her _a part of this to. Do you have any idea what you did?' This was not a good sign. I had been in two fictional worlds and I began to recognise patterns. A fact of a person that doesn't seem important in the beginning often turns out to have a major role in complots. Why hadn't I thought this through before?

'Goddammit L! What if Kira finds her next? What If she dies, what if…' I had to stop. I was giving a reason for him to assume that I played a bigger role in the Kira case than I was. I was just being dramatic.

'Never mind, forget what I said. I was just rambling.'

'I, see…' L muttered, clearly having an opinion about all of this but not sharing any. Although I had known some people who didn't display much emotions of whom I had been able to read their expressions after a while, I hadn't yet figured out how to do that with L.

'You seem to care more about other people than one assumes at first.' That remark I hadn't expected. I stared at the ground, a blush growing on my cheeks.

'Let's just concentrate on weak boy and his family.' L –still playing around with his strawberry- raised both eyebrows. 'That is a given that I have also carefully investigated. Where and when have you first seen Light Yagami?' He was in serious mode now. His hands were squeezing his knees and his eyes looked almost… what was the word, inhuman?

I wondered what I had to say to that question. Would I tell the truth yet again? It would sound really weird. _I just so happened to see this guy for the first time and his arrogant, annoying, smug expression suddenly gave me the impulse to hold a knife against his throat. The skill to do that, by the way, I have learnt in yet another fictional universe were the time-period kinda differs from yours. _

No, that definitely wouldn't work.

'I have…known him for a while,' I wasn't _entirely _lying. 'I see. And what, if I may ask, was the reason for your violent behaviour?' Behaviour? I chuckled mentally. He almost sounded like a teacher.

'Do I have to answer that question?'

'It would make certain cases less complicated. Cases like your living circumstances.' In other words: you better answer my questions if you don't want to end up like Light at the end of the series.

'He was, saying some things I didn't like.' L frowned. 'Care to be more specific? According to Light, you appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't talking to you at all.' That is when I realised. How stupid I hadn't thought of that earlier!

'He was talking to Naomi Misora of course! She knew things about Kira, about Ray Penber and about the bus jacking! A part of that her mother confirmed on the phone. Light was talking to her. She began to act very strange after that and I was worried.'

'And how, may I ask, do you know what Misora looked like? None of her acquaintances know you.' I shifted uncomfortably. This was as far as my honesty would go. I was not going to tell him about my background. I had to lie. I looked at L's black eyes. Again, I got a flashback of Halts face, which had had just that demanding air to make you tell the truth.

'I met her a few times. I saw her talking to that stupid boy. He told her things about making her join the taskforce. I didn't trust it. In my opinion it couldn't be that simple to join the taskforce.' I grimaced at that, thinking about my own method of joining the investigation. I wish I could go back to those times, where I was able to wield my knife… Preferably in Lights face.

'I see. Well, that does make it all the more necessary to take a look at the Yagami family.' That being said, he turned his head to the monitors. I myself followed.

This hadn't been my favourite part of Death Note and it definitely wasn't now. When you live in your house yourself you don't notice but looking at other peoples habits was so _boring. _Sure, as a ranger I was given the task before to observe people but at the time there hadn't been any techniques to watch people from afar, so the chance of being discovered had kept me awake. This, however, was so uneventful I could barely keep my eyes open, especially after the lack of rest I had had. When my eyes finally closed, L decided it was the right moment whether it was normal for a teenage boy check if anyone entered his room in his absence.

'He wouldn't do it if he did _not _have anything to hide.' I said, my eyes still closed. '_Yes _I know you did it for no reason at all, Ryuzaki but Light Yagami is a _normal _ person and you aren't.' I know I was harsh but that didn't really bother me. Harshness was something that had grown on me while being far away from home. Besides, I was sure I hadn't hurt L's feelings at all.

'It could be true that he has something to hide but we still can't conclude that it would be of any significance.' L answered. Mister Yagami sighed. Probably out of relief. After this conversation L asked if mister Yagami had shared any information with his family. The chief got upset by this. I didn't really say anything and neither did I pay attention to the footage. I almost fell asleep afgain….

'Jade, it's really such a bother for you to concentrate as it seems, I would like you to keep yourself occupied with this.' L handed me two photos. I recognized them instantly. It was the epic test he had used to confirm if Light was Kira. The notes saying: 'L, do you know. Gods of death love apples.'

'They are notes that criminals killed by Kira left behind when they committed suicide.'

'Nice.' I answered half-heartedly. L didn't bother commenting on that and mister Yagami only looked at me like I was an insect. He probably doubted if I would be able to see the message –or rather, messages- in the notes. I pretended to read the notes for a while though I already knew what to say. It would just look weird to immediately come up with an answer. After a few minutes of silence I finally spoke up.

'I think I know what they say.' Within the blink of an eye I had L's and the chiefs full attention.

'When you look at the first words of every sentence –well, safe for the first one- the words seem to form the message: 'L, do you know, Gods of death like apples.'' I said bluntly. L wanted to open his mouth already but I wasn't done yet. I had decided to act like I was smart –or once again knew a lot- it would keep me in the investigation longer after all.

'However, if you change the order of the notes, you get the sentence: 'L, do you kow, like apples Gods of death'. If this is the case, the message probably isn't finished. Either way, it seems like Kira was messing with you, distracting you from something he was working on. It could also be a code for how he kills.'

The chief looked genuinely surprised. L – who, with those eyes, always looked surprised- was silent for a while.

'It seems like I either was wrong about your abilities, or you know even more about this case then I ever imagined. Either way, I have made up my mind. Miss van Bohemen,' he pointed at me dramatically before ending his sentence, 'you are not leaving the headquarters until the Kira case is finished. If you ever go outside, it must be under surveillance of one of the officers.'

Alright. That was enough. After what had happened this morning I was sooo done with that guy. I felt the anger fill my whole body. If I would have been an anime character – o, right, maybe I was now- there would have been a popping vein on my head.

'Why the hell would you even decide what I do or not. I never tried to hurt anyone of you. I never threatened you or given your true names to anyone!'

'That is just why you will remain here. You haven't done these things _yet. _Let's make this clear, Jade. We have put our lives on the line on this case but we still value them.'

'I have shared information with you guys, information for which Kira would've killed me. No, he already _has _killed someone because of that. Are you going to _punish _me for that?' L put his thumb against his lip, not even caring about my outburst. Stupid, baby-faced, twenty five-year- old.

'I value your life to, that's why you must remain inside. Kira could get to you as well.' No he fucking couldn't and he fucking wouldn't. I would be damned if I would get myself killed by that potato chip-loving guy. However, Misa already knew my name, so it probably wouldn't take him long.

**Meanwhile in the crowded streets of the same metropolis **

_The rain was falling loudly. The woman was surprised that most of the people in Tokyo had thought of an umbrella. She herself hadn't even though her country had a habit of having bad weather all the time. _

_The woman was unmistakably European. She had outstanding green eyes, a fair skin and sharp features. There was a harshness in her gaze. She had the air of someone who had went through bad times but had survived them all, daring anyone to try and take her on. _

_She was old, her grey hair betrayed her but even though she had wrinkles in her face, it was the fact that she didn't try to remain youthful that made her look younger than she actually was._

_Grumpily staring at the thoughtful citizens who passed her by, she waited for the rain to stop. Why did she have to return to these goddamn places anyway, hadn't she had more than her share in this? It scared her a bit that she didn't know anything about this story. Besides, the chance that she'd meet _her_ in here was smaller than the size of her temper. Zero. _

_'Excuse me madam, I was wondering if you would like to share my umbrella?'_

_She turned around. A boy with messy auburn hair, dressed in neat clothes and with a genuine -although the woman slightly doubted that- smile on his face gestured to his red umbrella. Even though the boy had done nothing to her, the lady felt a bit unnerved by his presence. Maybe the Vaastra family had been right about her and was she really losing her mind. _

_'Fine by me but I think I'll have to hold the thing. I'm taller than you.' She pointed out. The boy chuckled but the woman could've sworn she'd seen a tiny muscle underneath his eye react to her words. _

_'All right madam, right after you.' He gave her the umbrella. The woman held the thing above her head. _

_'I wish more teenagers in this day and age were as mannered as you, boy. My granddaughter sure isn't.' The woman sighed at the thought of the stubborn child. The gesture didn't show annoyance however, there was some almost invisible pride in it, and some sadness._

_'Does your granddaughter live in the neighbourhood, ma'am?' The boy asked the question half-heartedly, miles away in his thoughts. _

_'I don't know.' This seemed to intrigue the boy._

_'How can you not know where your granddaughter lives?' The lady stopped dead in her tracks. _

_'It's logical. I haven't seen her in four years.' The boy watched the woman silently._

_'Miss, what, if I may ask, is your name?' And the woman who, with all her experiences, had distrust as her last name, naively and proudly answered: 'Meranda van Bohemen.'_

_The boy smiled weakly. 'Nice to meet you, my name is Light Yagami.' _

**Translation of the Dutch sentences: **

***Go away!**

***O my God, you can't be serious. Please tell me you're just a hallucination!'**

***I am a hallucination. Now, Jade, I would appreciate it to converse again in Japanese, or in English. **


	7. Turbulence

**A/N: **Sooo, I kow it's stupid to upload it already but I couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry if all those flashbacks are annoying but I think that's more interesting than Myuna rambling about her past all the time lol.

**DarkWriter00: **Thanks for all your reviews so far, they really make me happy ^.^ Myuna and L don't get along well… yet =v= I figured L would be the kind of person to wait awhile before finally admitting he feels something… and to admit _what_ kind of feeling it is… I made Myuna such a person as well. You're welcome for the translations 8D About your fic, it seems like an interesting one, I'll read it :3

**Junoa: **Muahaha writing cliffhangers is sooo much fun XD And thanks for the compliment. My fic has bugged me for a looong time and I'm glad I finally have the chance to write it down.

**Satchelle: **You actually read my fic O.o I'm reaaally glad you like it! ^.^

** : **Yes, Light Imagay is totally serious. He even found a way to threaten Myuna already and Misa hasn't even showed up yet!

**Thanks a lot for those awesome reviews and have fun reading!**

**Turbulence**

**_Fragment from the Records of the van Bohemen Family_**

_Document of the alliance with the Vaastra family_

_Sixth of November, 1890_

_We, the Vaastras hereby confirm that we shall work together with and protect the gifted ones of the van Bohemen family, if sent to the same story. Together we will find a solution for the plague that has occurred in our blood for centuries. _

**_Was signed, Erik Vaastra, head of the Vaastra family_**

_The woman in the yellow dress was standing close to the sea. Her golden hair looked almost alive in the wind. Her striking green eyes were sparkling. Maybe that was the fault of her tears._

_'I'm waiting for a boy but he's far away from me. He lives in the wrong age and at the wrong place.'_

_Then, how on earth did she know him? I didn't have the chance to ask her that, though. She had already changed into a card. She was the ace of hearts. _

_Just after that happened, a little boy in a joker-suit ran past me. The little bells on his hat tinkled and he waved me goodbye. A man, his arms filled with goldfish bowls followed him. The ground was shaking under my feet and I desperately wanted to follow them. However, I couldn't, even when I tried. A huge shadow of an animal with six legs towered over me. On top of it sat the man with the black beard. King of spades! He smiled cruelly and let down his sword. _

_I have lost the game after all, I thought cynically. _

For a moment, I forgot about my situation. I forgot that the fairytale of the magic island had already finished a long time ago. I forgot that I was in Tokyo. I forgot I wasn't dead. A scream that had been inside of me for a long time had fought his way outside and now filled the room.

Soichiro Yagami jumped ten feet in the air. L was standing next to me in less than a second, grabbed my arm and felt my pulse.

'Miss van Bohemen, listen to me. What's going on, are you having a heart attack?' Although my chest felt like it was on fire, it didn't feel like a heart-attack. 'No, no heart attack. He's back.' L's eyes narrowed.

'Who has returned?' I gulped and felt my chest. The pain wouldn't fade away. It felt like my chest had been cut open all over again.

'The king of spades,' it took me a lot of effort to say just those words. I could only concentrate on the pain. My hand clutched my chest. It felt disturbingly warm. I looked down and let out yet another scream. My sweatshirt was covered in blood. Both L's and mister Yagamis eyes widened.

'I'm going to dial the-' L held out a hand.

'No need, her pulse is still normal.' Was he being serious?

'What if Kira's gotten to her!' Protested mister Yagami. _What a moment to finally show that he cares. _

'She is not dying but she does need medical care. Watari can provide that.' I didn't have the energy to say it to him but what nerve! This injury had gotten me killed three years ago and I was sure that it would again and he would just get me to Watari? I knew the guy was good with snipers and all but medical treatment sure was a different matter. L must've noticed my angry expression, because he immediately said: 'Watari has all the qualifications needed.' I felt my consciousness once again fade out. I prayed that I wouldn't have any more flashbacks during my sleep.

_We were playing outside. Me and Diederik. My only friend. This was before it all the pain and drama. Just fun, just two children. The genuine smile on Diederik's face slowly faded away in a red light, together with the rest of him. Where was he going?_

Did I seriously have a flashback again? Strange enough, that was the first thing I thought when I woke up inside of my very own hotel room. Next to my bed sat Watari, L, Matsuda and the chief. I blinked, surprised at the amount of people who seemed to care about what happened to me.

'Thank goodness you're alright! You sure gave us a fright!' Matsuda said as soon as he saw I was awake. 'We were sure Kira had you!' My ears ached because of Matsuda's loud voice. I tried to sit up but a pain that felt like a thousand needles were stabbing my chest made me decide otherwise.

'Matsuda, please control your volume,' L said. He was sitting closest to my bed in his usual crouched pose, complete with the thumb against his lip and zombie expression, like he was sucking in every detail of my diseased appearance.

'What happened?' I asked confusedly. I knew it had something to do with a large cut in my chest but I couldn't recall where it came from. I mean, you don't get that out of the blue, right?

'That is a matter that we have been discussing for the past two hours and six minutes.' L said bluntly.

'It was really scary, Jade-chan. I heard you guys loudly talking about valuing lives and suddenly you were on the verge of death!' I grimaced at the return of the horrendous nickname.

'Must've been pretty shocking, Matsuda. Anyway, how did I get this?' I pointed at my now bandaged chest. Wait a second. Watari hadn't done his treatment with the taskforce present, had he? If so, I regretted not getting killed.

'As I said, miss van Bohemen, we do not know the course of your wounds. The only one who could cause this is Kira but looking at the fact that you are still alive I doubt that that it the case.'

I was speechless. Staring at my bandages I slowly looked up to the men in the room. 'You mean… I suddenly had a cut in my chest without anyone or anything bringing them to me?'

'Correct.' After all the weird things that had happened to me, this was the one that surprised me the most.

'Out of thin air?' L picked a sugar cube out of his pocket and started staring at it.

'That seem to be the case.' I suddenly remembered the dream I had.

'There was no man with a black beard and a suit decorated with spades, was there?' I blurted out. I immediately held both hands in front of my mouth. What was I blabbing about?

Apparently the others thought the same, because they were staring at me with confused expressions.

'Never mind.' I said with a flushed face. I couldn't believe my stupidity. The chief and Watari stood up from their seats.

'I shall be continuing my tasks now, Ryuzaki. Take care, miss van Bohemen, I will make sure you will get the right amount of nutrients.' Watari left without another word. Chief Yagami awkwardly gestured towards the door. Suddenly, Aizawa barged in. 'Chief, we need you to…'

'It's alright, Aizawa. I will be coming with you now.' Before the pair could leave, however, L interrupted them.

'Excuse me, Aizawa but I have a favour to ask you.' Aizawa looked surprised but also excited about this.

'Sure, what is it, Ryuzaki?'

'I'll need you to buy Jade some new clothes.' L deadpanned.

'Huh?' It astonished me, to say the least, that that guy could also be friendly. Although, I wasn't really one to talk about that subject. That was also proofed in the following.

Aizawa's face grew red with anger. 'You want me to buy her new clothes? Why not ask Matsuda?'

'Matsuda needs to pay attention to Jade while we work on the case. I don't want her alone in case something _unusual _happens.'

'For God's sake Ryuzaki! We are the Kira investigation, we don't have time for taking care of a kid.' L wanted to retort but I was faster.

'I never asked for help of any of you._ Especially _not your help since you seem to despise me in whatever the hell I do so don't take it all out on me!'

Aizawa's furious gaze was directed at me now. It didn't scare me. That much.

'That is exactly why I don't want to help you at all! You threatened the chiefs son with a knife, you tried to steal a knife, you always complain about everything and you even think you have the right to order me around. Honestly, I would've felt sorry for you if you hadn't been such a bitch all the time!'

With that, he sprinted out of the door and the chief soon followed. His words echoed in my ears, long after he was gone. _A bitch, huh? Well, I guess you're right. _

L sat awkwardly at the side of my bed. I didn't really know why the heck he remained there. Surely, he had more important things to do? Matsuda also didn't move from his seat, given that he was supposed to watch over me. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking about, L asked Matsuda to leave.

'Ryuzaki, but why?'

'That is something I'd liked to discuss with Jade alone.' Matsuda went away with a hurt expression and I felt sorry for him. He looked kinda like an abandoned puppy. Matsuda really needed some love.

'What is it you want to talk about?' I asked L directly. L licked his sugar cube.

'I was wondering, because I know that you have that much information… would you happen to know Kira's identity?'

Seriously?

'I can't believe you're asking me that! Sure, I wouldn't have minded that question at any other moment, Ryuzaki but now of all times? You're making it really obvious that you don't seem to care about other living human beings at all!' _…. if you hadn't been such a bitch all the time! _ O shut up, Aizawa.

L slowly looked up from his sugar cube. His expression was emotionless as usual but there was still something…different about it. I concluded it were his eyes. Normally they were black and math but right now… they had that light. That light in his eyes that had also appeared when he had died. He was hurt.

'It seems like you caught my philosophy quite well, miss van Bohemen. For I indeed do not possess any compassion with other human beings. I am childish and hate to lose, I don't sleep. Yes, you seem to understand me quite well. Still, I'd like to remark that _you_ are not better than I am. You don't show distress when one of the members of the taskforce is in distress, like Aizawa was just now. No, you let him walk straight out the door with a blank expression. That is something I would do.'

I wasn't angry anymore. More like sad. Two people I had always admired in a certain way didn't cares shit about me. In fact, they seemed to hate me.

'I'm not telling you Kira's identity.' I said stubbornly. I knew I would make myself do it eventually but not at a time when words like L's had such an impact on me. I would just watch the story unfold itself for a while.

'I had already deduced that the chance you would was one per cent.'

The silence he left behind was soon filled up by a noisy Matsuda.

'Really? He really said that? Ryuzaki is smart and all but he sometimes is such a meanie!' I giggled at those words. Matsuda really was an underestimated character. He sure was stupid but he had a way of making the story a bit more cheerful.

'Yes he did but I wasn't that nice either, you know.' Matsuda thought that over. His thinking expression was vacant. It was kinda cute.

'He has some nerve for saying that after the huge fuss he made when you got wounded. He practically screamed at Watari. He didn't want to leave when Watari was doing his job, you know. He seemed very concerned. I think he feels guilty too, after talking about valuing your life and all.' This surprised me. L could be dramatic for sure and he freaked out when hearing the word 'shinigami' but still, he barely even knew me and he kept cool when Ukita died so Matsuda's story didn't feel accurate. Although, it _was _Matsuda. Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing. However, Matsuda wouldn't let it go.

'If you'd ask me, he is interested in you.' I gulped.

'Matsuda, you idiot.' Matsuda seemed deeply offended by this.

'Even if I _was _an idiot. I would still be right about this one. Every time he looks at you he seems to momentarily forget the case _and _his candy!' I remembered L licking his sugar cube while he talked to me.

'That's not true!'

'Well, not completely but still, I caught him looking at you three times and after he looked away he seemed surprised he had some candy in his hand. A few times, you even almost succeeded in distracting him from a subject related to the case. It might not seem like a lot but I think this could be a big deal, if you keep in mind we're talking about _Ryuzaki's _behaviour patterns here. He doesn't display much emotion in general.' Even though I doubted he was right, the observations he had done answered my personal mystery: how the fuck Matsuda had managed to become a police officer.

'I think your words have a respectable amount of bullshit. Nobody would fall in love with _me_. Definitely not someone as smart as L.'

'Sometimes, people have no choice.' Matsuda said wisely. 'Besides, why wouldn't someone fall in love with you? You might be harsh but when I talk to you, you don't seem that scary. And you're not ugly either.' I blushed. Matsuda saw that and his face immediately grew red as a tomato.

'O! I've been meaning to ask you, where are you from?' Grateful for the change of subject I answered him.

'Didn't Ryuzaki tell you? I'm from Holland.' For some reason, Matsuda's eyes began to sparkle.

'Really? That's awesome! In Japan, we have a replica of a Dutch place. What's it called again? Huis ten Bosch?' His accent was so funny that I laughed out loud.

'I'm sorry, it sounds really funny when you say it.' Matsuda smiled.

'No, it's okay. I like your smile.' I immediately blushed again.

'I mean, better than your angry expression. That reminds me, do you know Anton Geesink?' I blinked.

'No, not really, why?' Matsuda seemed disappointed. 'He became a legend in Japan, because of that gesture!' He acted like he was waving something out of his face.

'Sorry but I don't know anything about that guy.' I laughed again. Matsuda was so easy to talk to. He explained me the significance of Anton Geesink, who turned out to be a champion in judo. In the end, I still didn't understand why the guy was so awesome as Matsuda said he was but it was amusing to see Matsuda try to get it through my thick skull.

**In a room with a lot of monitors **

She was dangerous. Dangerous for his deducing skills and his own comfort. He cursed the fact that he had decided that she had to stay in the building, which would cause him to be obligated to share his living space with her at all times. She was an intruder in his domain and he had just let her. She distracted him and even made him angry. No one had made him angry for a long time, except for Kira, perhaps. Sometimes he busted himself while staring at her. He suddenly had all these memories of cobalt blue eyes, demanding him to think of a clever retort for whatever had offended or angered her this time.

While the eccentric detective chewed on a strawberry he desperately thought of a way to get rid of her after all but he deduced it was too late. He needed her to much now. He needed her information. Maybe he had to play a different game.

That was it! If he treated her like he did feel something for other human beings… if he would just _act _like it, while, of course, not truly feeling it, he would have a chance of seven per cent of getting more information out of her, whatever her source was. Sometimes he got astonished by his own geniality.

**At a busy restaurant**

_She was _so _glad she had brought her credit card with her. It seemed to work just fine, although her savings would be screwed. O well, staying alive was her first priority and Japanese ground was expensive to live on. She wondered if anyone would hire an old hag like her._

_Meranda van Bohemen was sitting all alone at a table, wondering how the rest of her family had reacted to her disappearance –yet again!- just after Myuna had left. Especially Floris must have a hard time, she thought. She hoped she would soon find an opportunity to end it all. She at least knew how to do it. Myuna however, that was a different case. _

_Staring gloomily at her miso soup –she had never had that before- she suddenly heard a voice. _

_'Madam!' Meranda turned around at the voice. She recognized it. Suddenly, she saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her. They almost looked red and suddenly, she wanted to leave the restaurant behind. She felt it in the intuition that had been passed on in her family, together with that goddamn curse of visiting fictional worlds. _

_That boy was important in this story. Not only was he important. He was dangerous. _

_'What a coincidence it is to meet you yet again, miss van Bohemen.' _

_'A coincidence indeed.' She said coolly. Why hadn't she read this story. She wanted to know what that guy's deal was. Was he some kind of criminal? Had he maybe, followed her here?_

_'Do you eat here often?' She almost wanted to laugh in his face. That was like the most used pick-up line ever. And here this handsome young man was using it against her, an old, foreign witch. What did he think she was, stupid?_

_'Not really.' After saying that the two of them remained silent. _

_'Is your granddaughters name Jade?' She was surprised and a little alerted by that question._

_'No, why?' _

_'A friend of mine has that name.' The boy said, a smile masking his lips. His eyes didn't smile, however. They looked red again. It was quite frightening. Meranda, however, wasn't the type to let herself het scared away. _

_'That sure isn't a name you hear often in Japan, is it?' _

_'No,' said Light Yagami. His expression saying: what do you know about Japan? you're a foreigner after all. _

_'Is she English?' _

_'No, she happens to be Dutch.' _

_'Funny , just like I am.' _

_The two of them stared at each other, both of them calculating how much of a threat the other was. Light Yagami smiled inwardly. If he would just keep on accidently meeting this naïve looking woman, he could find out who her granddaughter was. He was almost sure he already knew her. In that case, he would have a weapon. _


	8. Two skies

** A/N:** Please don't kill me for being late again. I'll change the update day into Saturday. =v= So, I've been quite busy lately. Not only with school but also with other things. I even won a writing contest (omgI'mstillsohappyaboutthatO.O)

Hum hum, that was the personal stuff that you don't want to know anyway.

**In this chapter some melancholic shit will occur again and also one of my favourite scenes from '****_The solitaire mystery_****' Jostein Gaarder's writing really is perfection *le sigh* , although I kinda ruined it with my own weird twist. **

** :** Yeah, I'm not going to spoil anything about that. There is another part of the whole Meranda-Light story in this chapter again though.

**DarkWriter00: **Yeey those words made my day :D I like your story as well. It's very intriguing. L and Matsuda are starting to grow on Myuna a bit –although that last one is pissing her off. I really enjoy writing about Meranda though haha. I never thought writing about an old lady could be this much fun. I also like writing about Aizawa. I kinda have a thing for his afro… lol I'm totally not creepy at all.

**SuperDoctorWhoMind: **THAT CRACK IS YOUR CRACK. And I can know it because Holland is da drugz hood. Ahum, I won't become a ghostwriter –although I'm late yet againnn- I actually thought about even posting this that they would make a cute couple…. I'm not revealing any further information. Thanks for the compliment ^.^

**Blazing Inspirit: **Meranda is starting to feel suspicious now. I'll see how far she will go… It's kinda hard to write L and Light XD they're too smart and I'm too stupid. I'm glad to see you like it so far –and that you like LxMyuna. I was kinda worried that Myuna would become a Mary Sue lol.

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Two skies **

* * *

_I opened the door. Frode was standing outside together with Hans. The sky was filled with stars and some were even falling down. Underneath the sky you could see the lights of the village, were the 'cards' lived. Even in the company of Hans and I, the old, bearded man loked incredibly lonely. _

'There is a starry sky above me and a starry sky beneath me._' Frode said softly. I knew what he meant. The village, or rather, the people in the village, were so far away in their minds that they were just as unreachable as the starry sky. Maybe even a little bit more. _

* * *

The liquid I had missed for so long was finally in my system again. It was sweet and bitter at the same time and I wondered how I had even managed to survive without it. It was warm and gave me the energy-boost I had needed for so long. The honey gave it some extra flavour.

Off course, I'm rambling about coffee. I was a true coffee addict, it had happened during my time in Araluen and it had helped me to stay awake during the cold nights. Every single ranger was addicted to the liquid and it was the only one of L's obsessions which I could completely understand.

I had been in the 'hospital suite' for three days. The only one who had had the courtesy to visit me had been Matsuda. His stupid behaviour had kept me entertained and helped me through a lot of boring hours and I was very grateful that he had kept me company. In fact, I think I could even call him my friend. Sure, he was the only one I would miss if I would 'die' here.

The wound had disappeared completely after those three days. The blood and the cut were nowhere to be found. I had thought of the possibility of the whole scenario being a consequence of my dream but then, how could it be possible for L and mister Yagami to see the wounds as well?

Mister Yagami had been quite nice to me when I had returned to the taskforce. He didn't send me hostile glances anymore and he even helped me with work – the very important job of looking through files- if I had any problems. Most of the time I worked together with Matsuda, who even made me laugh now and then. It didn't really bother me that he got under my skin. I told myself it was harmless even though a part of me was still convinced it was dangerous. When Matsuda talked to me all the worries suddenly disappeared. A smile on my face faded away all the frowns it had had. Matsuda would blush and look away. I thought it was a part of the stiffness in the Japanese culture. Sometimes L stared angrily at us. He reminded me of Halt again at those moments. He would always react grumpily if I slacked of my work. The two of them even had the same eye colours.

So, I was looking through the files while slipping my coffee, three days after the wound, of which I had no idea what had caused it. The date was January the twelfth. Completely in the trance of my coffee, I had no idea what it meant, until suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder.

'Ryuzaki would like you to come follow me.' Watari said, mannered as always.

'How so?' I asked curiously.

'It appears he wants you to participate in the next step in the case.'

'Which is?'

* * *

I sat next to L in a car that didn't stood out at all. NOT. I asked myself for the tenth time after entering the thing how the hell a detective that smart could be as stupid as to use a car that expensive. Off course, I was stupid to ask myself this question. I had to worry about a different matter. It was understandable though. I had seen bloodshed all over the place at age thirteen. Moreover, I had died three times. I didn't _like _it to die but dying by a heart attack appeared far more peaceful to me than dying by a sword. Or an arrow.

'Tell me why I have to join you in this again?' I asked L. L, in a delicate pose yet sitting solid as a rock licked a lollypop.

'Jade is needed in this operation because you can be used as a distraction from the suspect.'

'But won't he _recognize _me? I threatened him after all.' I smiled coldly at that. The cruel murder had totally deserved that.

'He might.' L said simply.

'Won't it raise suspicion on you?'

'I already plan to tell him I'm L and you might be causing him stress, making it more likely for Light Yagami to make mistakes.' I grunted angrily. I did want to bring Light down. I _really _did. I just didn't want it to be so soon. Translation: I didn't want to do it without my knife.

'I have missed education for four years. I'm not smart enough to act like I belong at a university.'

'You are more intelligent than you may think.' That kept me silent for the rest of the ride. Or it would have, if L didn't choose that exact moment to ask the most ridiculous question ever.

'It appears you and Matsuda are romantically involved with each other.' It wasn't even a question, more like a fact. When he announced his deduction I almost choked on my own saliva.

'What?! I don't even want to know how your weird mind came to that conclusion. How is that relevant?'

'It's quite simple actually. Matsuda and you talk to each other a lot. Your feet always point at each other and Matsuda's pupils grow larger when you're with him, that means he's sexually inter-'

'Just _stop_ talking. Why would all that stuff proof anything? Shouldn't you concentrate at the Kira case instead of my personal affaires?' L had finished his lollypop and picked a gummy bear out of his pocket.

'I can manage do both at the same time quite easily.'

I frowned. 'Figures. Why would you even do so?' L looked at me, his eyes growing wider by the second.

'It appears I find you quite interesting.'

'I feel honoured.' I said sarcastically. Somehow I had gained a stalker.

* * *

While he was sitting in the car, L wondered if his plan had succeeded. She didn't blush, like she had done with Matsuda. Why didn't it fluster her to find he was interested her. Could it be that she hadn't understood the message? He had been quite clear about it. Could it be that she didn't really _fancy _his attention? If so, his plan would be ruined.

Still, he was bothered by that thought. Not only because his plan wouldn't succeed. He was glad he had thought of a back-up plan.

* * *

After getting out of the Rolls Royce, L, to my surprise handed me something. 'This was one of the few items we confiscated that came through the security tests. The mysterious item was packed in brown paper and I kind of thought about a scene in Harry Potter, when Harry opens the package with his invisibility cloak. I suddenly knew what was in it and my suspicions were soon confirmed.

'My ranger cloak!' There it was, the cloak with the grey and brown stains, that could make the owner invisible, if used in the right way.

'Why did you give it back to me?' I said warily.

'Simply because I found it was not a threat.' I sighed.

'Jeez, L you really are paranoid.' L smiled. I was caught completely off guard by that. It was like he became another person when he smiled. The zombie, unhealthy look he usually had faded away and was replaced by another person. A person I would probably never have the pleasure to truly know. It felt like a complete waste.

'Indeed I am. I deduced the cloak would be useful for today and it will remind mister Yagami of his affair with you more.'

'Why is that a good thing?' L didn't answer and simply walked away.

* * *

To-oh university surely was a place I would never, ever want to visit again. It was clouded and noisy and every single person in there managed to piss me off. Including the strange detective that seemed to intently watch me all the time. There was one advantage though. Being small wasn't extraordinary there. Back in my hometown, everyone was ridiculously tall, making me a huge exception. In Japan, everyone was a lot shorter. Still, people stared at me and L –or rather, Ryuga, as how he asked me to call him- probably because there weren't any other foreigners around. Someone even dared to call something like: 'Like your eyes' at me. After that, L had pulled my wrist and had said something about making haste.

'What's the plan, Sherlock?' I asked him, although I already knew what would happen.

'I am going to find Light Yagami and take the entrance test. As will you. I will also need you to sit right beside me and follow me at all times.' I frowned.

'Why beside you? Do I really have to follow you all the time, like a stalker?'

'Yes. I want to give Light Yagami the image that you and I are friends.'

I grimaced. 'I don't think that will work. Besides, I can't even take the test. I'm not intelligent at all.'

'You seem to underestimate yourself again. It won't be necessary for you to be accepted into the university. I simply want to give the impression that you are.'

'Whatever you say, Ryuga-tan.'

'You will not quit that any time soon, will you?' L said.

'Nope.'

* * *

I didn't understand half of the questions in the exam. If I would ever return to my own world I would probably become a hobo. When I was at the second page of the exam I closed the thing and started staring at window. I laughed out loud when L was commanded to sit properly in his chair but quickly made myself stop. I didn't want to give L the impression I was going along with his plan that easily, although I was sitting right next to him.

Light Yagami was seated not so far away from me. He glanced at me now and then. With that cloak on, he sure as hell recognized me. I smiled inwardly. _Bring it, weak boy. _Meanwhile, L was intently staring at Light, twiddling his toes like a madman. I rolled my eyes when they both started to dramatically gaze at each other, almost threateningly. Sometimes men were really strange.

I yawned when the exam was finally over and stretched my arms.

'Jade-chan, how did it go?' I was shocked to say the least that L could also talk like a normal person, without a monotone voice. Again I got that idea of another person in my head. A fake horrendous smile appeared at my face.

'Just like I expected it.' L frowned. 'You probably didn't even study, did you, Ryuga?'

'I didn't even bother reading the quistions, actually.' He deadpanned. I didn't really answer because Light Yagami was walking right past me. I managed to control my voice when I felt a hand put something that appeared to be paper inside my hand. I didn't plan looking at it when L was around, so I decided to keep it hidden under my cloak.

'Jade-chan?' I blinked, reminding myself of my new role.

'Sorry, I was spacing out. I envy you, Ryuga, not even having to bother studying and all.' We managed to keep the awkward conversation up until Yagami had walked out of the classroom. After that, my smile made place for an angry expression.

* * *

'That guy totally recognised me.' I said as soon as we were in the fancy car again.

'It is not reasonable to be afraid. Light Yagami does not know your name.' I nodded.

'That's true but still, I don't have a good feeling about this.' The feeling I mentioned was off course the piece of paper in my hand.

'He did seem to glance at you a lot. It went exactly as planned.' That last sentence sent shivers down my spine. He sounded just like Light. Well, they were similar after all.

'Jade-chan?'

'Yes, Ryuga?' I wanted to slap myself as soon as I blurted that out. I had become accustomed to 'Ryuga' already and somehow I didn't like the feeling of leaving this 'friendship' behind. Off course I would never tell L that.

'There is no need for that name anymore. Please call me Ryuzaki.'

'I know.' I said frustrated. 'Just continue whatever you want to ask. As long as it isn't about that ridiculous theory of me and Matsuda dating again.'

'It wasn't my intention to remind you of that deduction. I actually wanted you to answer one of my questions.' I didn't like were this was going.

'Shoot.'

'What is Kira's identity?' I grimaced. He was trying to use me again. That was probably why he had been so friendly all day. Even giving me my cloak back. I grew angrier and angrier by the second.

'The next time you ask me that I'll…' I held my breath. I didn't actually want to say that. I wasn't that horrible. Even I wouldn't do something like that. The guild filled every part of my body. Almost making me shake with regret. What the hell did I think I was doing? I was supposed to help L, not threaten him. Because, however horrible he was, I believed he was right and it would be my only chance to save Kira. I owed Naomi Misora that. I also felt like I had to take the weight of killing Light Yagami from Matsuda's shoulders.

'You plan to do what exactly, miss Van Bohemen?'

'Nothing.'

_The next time you ask me that I will surely tell him your real name. _

* * *

**Inside a tiny apartment**

_The boy had followed her around quite a lot these days. He scared her more and more. She was quite sure he was important in this story. Light Yagami had even showed up at her apartment once, claiming to be visiting a friend and to have noticed her name. She had not even thought about letting him inside her house. Meranda van Bohemen even planned on moving. It would be dangerous to stay here with that boy around. _

_Suddenly, her doorbell rang. Slowly standing up, she thought about the possibilities of Light Yagami visiting her yet again. Meranda didn't want to open the door at all, she felt scared. She kept herself together though. After all, this was nothing like the things she had witnessed before. _

_However, no one was at the door. The only evidence of someone ever being there was a piece of paper laying at her doormat. Meranda slowly picked it up and turned it around. Gasping as she saw the image of a black-haired girl whom she had thought to have possibly lost for ever. _

* * *

The rest of the day was very uneventful, although Matsuda kept things lively for me again. That guy was so sweet, really. He was a completely other dal than that stupid, manipulative, zombie creature. I had to say goodbye to him when his shift was over though. Soon, others followed his image, deciding to take a breather for the day. I decided to leave too, finding it to awkward to share a room with L alone. While watching another sumo match I ate some pastries Watari had made –although I didn't particularly like sweet food – and drank coffee. I soon, however, found myself out of honey –the only exception for my anti-sweet taste. I decided L would have won if I didn't dare to be in the same room with him. That thought bothered me so much that I left my comfort zone immediately.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to find alone L without his usual hunched pose and laptop under his nose.

He was standing in front of the window, gazing at the lights of Tokyo. He made me feel like he could take on the world. Even though I only saw his back I knew he was facing everything with a blank expression, his back straightened. Unbreakable.

And yet, he strangely resembled the old lonely Frode at the island of cards, who had been staring at a village with people he would never be able to call his equal. I pitied him. L was locked up in a building forever, never having the chance to meet true friends. He could only dream about a normal life while staring at all those people in their buildings, never being able to talk to any of them, because they lacked the intelligence to truly challenge them and didn't understand him at all. I even preferred my strange life above that.

_'There'a starry sky above me and a starry sky beneath me._' I quoted the man out loud. I was shocked at my own words and held my hands in front of my mouth. What the hell was I doing? Feeling pity for that manipulative guy. L turned around as fast as Halt could shoot an arrow.

'Care to enlighten me about that, Jade? For I see only one sky. I never heard any reliable source about another one beneath us.' I rolled my eyes.

'Someone said that to me once. It wasn't meant as a fact. It is a figure of speech. ' L's eyes widened.

' I see.' He mumbled. 'That someone seems to be gifted with unusual skills of expression. I do not particularly fancy to admit it but I myself poses quite the vocabulary but I would not be able to express myself like that. For that, I miss the true emotion.'

L slowly shifted away from the window. I thought of L's rant about himself being a monster in one of the movies and I shook my head.

'Again with the lies, L?' L frowned.

'I would appreciate it if you would call me Ryuzaki. You have no right to talk about lying. Keeping information to yourself is just as bad. Not to mention the threat in your words.'

'Aw, someone feels rejected.'

'L's expression hardened. I would never give anyone the opportunity to reject me, because I don't particularly am interested in anyone.' After those words, L walked away. Leaving me with my own interpretation of his words. _Even after you said you were interested in me in the car..._


	9. Stupid

**A/N: **Hello there, and welcome back to another chapter of Blue Flames! This chapter is longer than the other ones and I am planning to make more long chapters like this. I'm also planning on uploading a chapter that is only about Myuna's past. This will be updated earlier than the usual update day -maybe even earlier- because I don't want to let you guys wait for two weeks before the death note-plot continues.

**Oh, gosh, I had sooo much fun writing the tennis-match in this chapter J and even more when I wrote about Kyoko. By the way, you guys. I've put a poll on my profile about Myuna and Matsuda (you can probably already guess the question) and I would appreciate it if you would vote :D. **

The part were Takada says Koreans are stupid is inspired by a Youtube-video I saw about racism in Japan. **Just to be sure: I myself don't agree at all!**

**DarkWriter00: **Hehe, they see each other again this time. I don't know yet about Matsuda, I started a poll about that though ^.^ Yeah, Meranda is having a hard time not knowing anything about the story but that will change soon when she…. hehe you'll find out. I really like the idea of your OC appearing together with the Death Note, it's very original! And I really approve of Light being innocent XD. Dr. Suki is sweet by the way :3

** :** Hehe, I think you're awesome for saying that :D

**evee11: **Well, you don't have to anymore, enjoy! :3

**Stupid**

Vaastra Uitgevers

Sixth of May, 1955

_'That is impossible!' Kenneth Vaastra, head of the family said. _

_The two men beside him nodded in agreement on the opposite of the table sat a woman with blond curly hair and striking green eyes. Beside her sat a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a man with a grey moustache. His face had the same sharp features as the woman but while the woman's face showed only annoyance, the man's face was calm in an icy way. _

_The woman was pressing her lips together, as if desperately trying to hold various insults back. The blue-eyed man tried to maintain a emotionless expression but if one would give him a closer look one could see how disappointed he was. _

_'If it was impossible Meranda wouldn't have several wounds and a witness to prove it.' The man with the moustache said, meanwhile pressing his fingers against the table. _

_'Her evidence exist out of only stories and scars she could've gotten anywhere. Dying and somehow surviving it is impossible, even in fiction.' _

_'Alles is mogelijk.' _Everything'spossible._ The man in the suit said. _

_'I am aware of your family motto, Erik van Bohemen. Still, that has nothing to do with the current discussion.' _

_'It has everything to do with the discussion!' Meranda van Bohemen could hold back no longer. _

_'The fact that you're to shallow minded to accept that we're dealing with fiction instead of reality should get through your thick skull already.'_

_It was silent in the room. Suddenly, the blue-eyed man spoke. His accent was one that wasn't really like anything Kenneth Vaastra had ever heard and his suspicion was confirmed. _

_'I've seen it sir. I've seen the things that happened when she almost died. It was real.' Kenneth laughed. _

_'I have heard quite a lot about you, Floris Lewis and I don't know if you are a very good actor or just very naive. The man who came out of a book! Imagine the ruckus that would give all of us! I don't believe any of you. We have researched the aspects of travelling for many years and something like this never occurred in our family.' There was pride in the man's eyes while he said that. _

_'Floris is not an actor dammit! And he is not naive either! He is strong and kind and he stood up for me when no one else did. I bet you wouldn't even have the balls to do that!' Floris and Erik gave Meranda warning glances but the woman felt she had lost all hope. _

_'I won't allow this! You, woman, have been so affected by your experiences that you can't be sensible. I hereby declare you as suspended from the alliance! The same goes for your little boyfriend if he ever dares to bring the subject up again. I had expected better of Erik van Bohenen's daughter.' _

_Erik van Bohemen scoffed. _

_'She is my daughter for the sole reason that she stands up for herself. You should be ashamed to say something like that to someone who just returned for the journey!' _

_'Erik, you may be head of the Van Bohemen family but I'm starting to lose my cool because of all this nonsense.' _

_Erik stood up from his chair. He was a tall man and his grey hair was a chaotic mess. Combined with the fire in his eyes, which seemed to be something every Van Bohemen possessed, he looked quite intimidating. _

_'I am not declaring nonsense and neither are Meranda and Floris. I won't let you suspend my daughter for this.'_

_Eventually, Erik made Kenneth Vaastra withdraw Meranda's punishment. While walking out of the Vaastra publishing company, Meranda agitatedly talked about Kenneth Vaastra, joined by her father. Poor Floris , while trying to calm both of them down , only now realised that following Meranda van Bohemen as far as he had done had probably been both the best and worst decision he had made in his entire life. _

* * *

The paper was still inside my hands when I reached my room after various days of attending exams. Yesterday had been the last. I knew it wouldn't last long until the day with the tennis match. While drinking a cup of coffee I tried to gain the courage to take a look at the message that Light Yagami had given to me. It didn't come.

What would be on the paper? A message that would threaten me? A sheet from the Death Note and a name I had to write down on it? My own name, written on the Death Note displaying my death date to be right at this moment? I sighed and put down my coffee. It was no use thinking the worst. With shaking hands I unfolded the piece of paper and laid it down on my desk.

A woman with green eyes was standing on the side of a road together with a whole bunch of other Japanese people. Because she was a lot taller than the most of them, she stood out like an oak in a field of bonsais.

'FUCK!'

'Miss Jade? What's the matter?' A voice said, that came from the intercom Watari had installed in my room in case of emergency. The voice was Watari's as well.

'Nothing, sorry.' I managed to say in a normal tone.

I tried to think, without panic making me run through the streets of Tokyo, calling my grandma's name, that would only prove Light Yagami right.

He had made a picture of my grandma. How could he have done that? He must've had spoken to her, or else he would never know about her name. For making that link, he had needed my name as well. Or, rather, my alias. Had he heard that from a member of the taskforce. Immediately, my thoughts flew to Matsuda and I almost wanted to storm into the common room and learn him a lesson he would _never _forget.

But no, I thought, even Matsuda wasn't _that _stupid.

Who else would give information like that? None of the taskforce members seemed to find me important enough to talk about, except maybe Aizawa. Though, he would never tell case details to Light, would he? Then, who in the world could it have been?

* * *

'Good morning, Jade-chan. You look good today!' Matsuda greeted me gleefully when I came walking out the door. I blushed and looked at him angrily.

'I do not. I really hate this.'

I really suspected Watari to have pre-ordered the clothes. Aizawa wouldn't have chosen this for me. At least I hoped not. The thing I was wearing today looked less bad than the other clothes that had been bought for me but it still wanted me to hide under my cloak –which L had taken from me every evening after we returned from To-oh because he didn't want me to 'use the cloak as a tool to plan my escape'. The stupid things just made me look so _inncocent _and _weak. _And even worst: _feminine. _The first time I had heard that last word it had made me want to puke.

To be honest, the vest didn't really bother me. It was dark blue with a light blue sheep –wearing ribbons and looking extremely mang –styled. It was still too sweet but it was at least baggy and warm. The thing that did get on my nerves was that jeans. It was just too tight. Yuck, I really hated Japanese fashion.

'I wonder why you would hate this? I thought girls liked cute clothes.' L said after he appeared behind me out of nowhere. I yelped and turned around.

'We went over this before. Not every girl is the same, Ryuzaki.' I heard Ukita scoff. Mogi and Aizawa looked at him disapprovingly and Soichiro Yagami ignored it all.

'She is just saying that to make us all assure her she looks good.' Aizawa said coolly.

'You just said she does.' L pointed out. Matsuda laughed exaggeratedly , probably to encourage L to joke more often. He really was an idiot.

'Well I'm not buying it. Like I would ever want that to come out of Aizawa's mouth anyway.' I rolled my eyes. 'Come on, Matsui let's get some files done.'

'I'm afraid that will have to wait until tomorrow.' L deadpanned.

'What?'

'A more polite answer would have been: 'How so?' However, we are going to pay To-oh University yet another visit today. Only this time, it shall be at the entrance-ceremony.'

It took me a little bit of time to recall that the entrance-ceremony had taken place at the same day of the match. After all, my days of watching Death Note lay far behind me.

'Are you going to stalk Light again? That way he'll immediately guess you're totally gay for him, ya know.' I said, pretending not to know anything about his true intentions.

L almost chocked on the lollypop he had been eating and stared at the thing as if it had done something revolting .

'I do not wish to converse about this subject. I merely want to inform you that today, you are no longer needed to wear the cloak. I also want you to keep quiet today, that way you will stay more of a mystery to him and he might keep seeing you like a threat. That might put some pressure on him.'

I sighed. 'How am I supposed to look threatening when I'm wearing this?' L frowned while staring contemplatively at his lollypop while holding the thing like it had the ability to bite him.

'I wanted you to appear different today because you are supposed to do a speech today.'

'Why? Did I get a high mark or something?' L plopped the lollypop back into his mouth.

'Your grade seems to be the worst in the history of the university and they want you to enlighten them about all the things you did wrong to deserve such a result.' Aizawa chuckled. I gave him a murderous look.

'Then you can tell that goddamn university that I won't give them that pleasure in a million years! By the way, you could've told me about that speech.'

'When I made an attempt on that you were seemingly occupied by a sumo match. As for your speech, you are required for the operation of investigating Light Yagami.' Pffft, required, like I was a thing, instead of a living being.

'You probably didn't even try to make the message clear!'

'I did. Now that I think about it, you might as well, include your deaf ears into your speech.' L awkwardly patted my shoulder, grinned creepily and walked away. Aizawa wasn't just chuckling, he was laughing out loud now. Matsuda hesitantly came closer to me.

'Don't mind, Jade-chan. When I was still in school my grades were just as-'

'Matsuda, shut the fuck up.'

* * *

L had followed Light around all the time like the creepy stalker he was. The two of them looked like total opposites together. Light in his suit and L as usual. I basically hadn't said anything yet, though the Yagami guy really did make my blood boil. He had had the _nerve _to threaten me with my grandma. Speaking of her, how had she even gotten here anyway?

For all these years, I had thought of the possibility of all of my adventures in fiction being just a long sad but wonderful dream. I couldn't think of any other explanation than that. But now, Meranda had appeared. Somehow, at the exact moment that I had seen that picture, my brain had been putting things together. Memories of so many years ago, some I had rather forgotten about, suddenly fell into place.

_Had my parents really been in that movie? Just why was my grandpa reading Medieval books all the time? Where had my best friend gone? Where had my grandmother gone? Why were we that close with the Vaastra people? What had my parents been talking about the night before I-_

'Jade van Bohemen, would you please move towards the stage.' The voice brought me back to reality, if you could call it that.

L and Light had both finished their extremely interesting – cough- speeches. L was looking at me like he wanted to facepalm. Light on the other hand, looked entertained and proud. _I'll show ya, you papered spoiled murderer. _

When I got behind the microphone, I still had to think of what exactly I was going to show him though. Did I seriously have to talk about how stupid I was in front of all these people? They could kiss my ass for all I cared. I smirked. If I had a high chance to die in this story, I could as well make some impact on people. The students began to mumble and I caught the words 'stupid', 'lowest score' and 'foreigner'.

'Well, hello ya'll. I didn't mean to be rude but you don't have to blame my roots for that.' I had gotten their attention now. I grimaced. 'So, I was asked to make some sort of lecture about my own stupidity. I think that is a ridiculous instruction. Still, I don't want to let the opportunity pass my by to learn _you guys _something that might actually _help _you in your daily life.'

Students were now watching me with some interest, though most of them still seemed annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

'Even the people you consider stupid might have some quality's you yourself don't poses. Let's see, you there!' I pointed my finger in a random direction and found it to be directed at a girl with short black hair and a sophisticated expression. The students grew silent.

'Who, me?' She said in a fake modest tone. I grumbled and some people in the audience laughed. 'No, the milkman. Yes you! What's your name?'

'Kiyomi…Takada.' She said slowly, as if she was afraid I wouldn't be able to memorise it if she would speak any faster. I remembered her from the series now. I remembered her as a bitch.

'Well, Kiyomi… Takada – an interesting speed of speaking you have by the way- what group of people – leaving me out of those for now- would you consider stupid?'

'The milkman, I suppose.' She said, referring to our previous topic. 'And Koreans.' I frowned.

'Why would Koreans be stupid? Are you trying to say _all _Koreans are dumb? In that case, _you _appear to be the ignorant one here. Still, that wasn't the subject I wanted to talk about. The milkman you said, the milkman it is. Why do you consider a milkan to be unintelligent?'

Kiyomi's face made a harsh expression. 'Because he hasn't gotten into a school that was decent enough to get him a normal job, that's why! This speech is completely irrelevant.'

'For that, you should blame the university. _They_ made me talk. And when I talk, it usually takes a long time. Especially when I'm having fun nagging at people like you.' I tried to smile sweetly.

'So, you think the milkman hasn't done his best at school, or wasn't smart enough for a decent school. What you're forgetting is that some people are quite intelligent but don't see the point in pursuing if because they're unhappy, or lazy. _Or_ they think that being a milkman is the most fun and respectable job in the whole wide world. Or do you think that couldn't be the case because your little chicken brain thinks no one would ever volunteer to fulfil the minor task of delivering milk?'

Takada's eyes were on fire. 'You know, from your idealisation of being a milkman one would almost suspect you'd like to become one yourself. I bet you might not even be able to get another job.' Everyone laughed. I didn't turn around to see either Light's or L's reaction.

'I'd rather not go to university and be a milk_wo_man than being stuck in this building with you for the next few years of my life.' I growled into the microphone. 'I really pity those who have to endure that fate.' I pointed at everyone in the audience. Some of them disapprovingly shook their heads. Others nodded in agreement.

At that moment I felt a skinny, yet strong hand at my shoulder. 'That's enough,' L's voice said.

'Please thank Jade-chan for her speech, everyone.' L deadpanned into the microphone. Half of the audience stood up from their seats and clapped for me. One person was even whistling. I made a light hearted bow for them that even Joker –form my flashback of King of Spades, remember?- wouldn't have been able to outdo.

Still glad my speech had made people actually clap whole-heartedly, I almost forgot this was the point in the story where L would reveal himself. I was walking beside him and saw his eyes become even bigger when he began to tell Light how well he had stalked him.

'You're the son of detective superintendent Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your deep sense of justice. You aim to reach a leadership position in the NPA yourself, and have in the past provided insights that have led to the solution of several cases. And right now, you're showing great interest in the Kira case. So if you will swear to me that you will not tell anybody, I shall place my faith in your abilities and sense of justice…And tell you something of vital importance regarding the Kira case.'

I could completely imagine how mind blown Light was at that moment and I almost laughed.

'I won't tell anybody. What is it?' Now it was coming.

'I am L.' I smirked and eyed the former. His dramatic expression didn't change and it was like he didn't even notice me. For him at that moment, the only one who was important was Light Yagami. I didn't like that thought. Not at all.

I got cheered up by watching Light wobble down the stairs because of the shock, though. The boy turned around and looked L in the eye. His eyes widened when he saw me. I grinned at him cheekily.

'If you're L, you have my full respect and admiration.' Light said while shaking the detective's hand.

'Thanks. I told you who I was because I thought you might be able to help us solve the case.' L replied. I wanted to go and sit down and I had already taken a step towards the seats when I felt L grab my arm.

'Wait, Jade-chan, you can't sit yet.' Light had turned towards me and looked at me with a mocking expression.

'O, yeah, I'm not very polite.' I shook Light's hand –somewhat hesitatingly.

'I've noticed that during your speech.' Light said, pretending to be light-hearted. Bitch.

'It was very interesting, I'm sure you talked about subjects that have never been discussed before and probably never will again.' Double bitch.

'That was my intention, after all.' I said, while glaring daggers at him. I would've said a lot more, but L had ordered me not to say too much. Little did I know, that that would soon all be ruined.

* * *

I happily walked together with 'Ryuga' and Light towards the tennis field. Some students pointed at me and talked about my speech behind my back but most of their comments were positive. Even if they were negative, I was far too happy to bother yelling at them.

Because today, I would see a fight. Well, not really a fight but more like a tennis match. A tennis match of which I already knew how it would end. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if I could influence it and somehow make the _other party _win. Even though L was getting at my nerves lately, Light Yagami was a peace of scum and I wanted him to lose.

I was getting kinda impatient because, in my opinion their conversation at the beginning lasted too long.

'Just start already! I didn't come to this university to look at you boys having a tête-à-tête!' L looked away from Light, who was still talking to him.

'You gave me the impression you wanted to cheer for me.' I blushed heavily and looked in a different direction.

'I'm not!' L shrugged. Damn him and his stupid Ryuga-act.

I enjoyed the beginning of the match all too well. L immediately attacked when Light didn't expect it. Even though I had promised myself not to get loud, I couldn't hold my big mouth back. I pressed my head against the fence, intending to watch the match with full concentration.

'That's right Ryuga, you shove that ball through his goddamn throat! No, don't look this way, concentrate!'

After I had yelled that, people began to gather around the field. They even got a game commentator.

'Look, those are the two with the highest marks at the exam!' I turned around and saw a girl with a sweatshirt and another girl with short hair and glasses nearing the field.

'Who is that girl? I vaguely remember her. Didn't she do the other speech?' The glasses-girl said.

'I know, the one who mocked Takada!' The girl in the sweatshirt smiled.

'Wow, she had some nerve.' Yes, that was right, bow for me, the brave and honourable-

'Must be because she's stupid.' Some guy from the tennis club answered. I turned around and glared at him. His face became pale and he decided to talk about a different subject.

'I thought I'd heard of Light Yagami before, so I looked him up. He was the junior high champion in 1999 and 2000! When he won, he announced he was quitting once he started high school and he hasn't been in a single tournament since!'

'Junior high champion..'

'No wonder…'

'Wow…'

'So hey, what about Ryuga, then? He's totally holding his own against this junior champion. In fact, he's even better!' Glasses-girl stated gleefully.

'Kyoko…' Before the tennis guy could speak again about how little he could find on L, I spoke up. Might as well give the poor fangirl some material.

'You're totally right, he's way better. Ryuga is my best friend and he has lived in England for five years. During that time, he played tennis. He was the British junior champion.' Kyoko's eyes sparkled.

'O my gosh, I knew it! Hey, ya think you could introduce me to him?'

'You think you could make him join the tennis team?' The tennis guy yelled almost at the same moment. I didn't really want to answer their dumb questions, although Kyoko's were quite amusing. I pressed my head against the fence again. I would soon regret that.

It was that crucial moment. That moment when L let that tennis ball slip past his grasp. That moment when the ball crashes with the fence. Just at the place where my-

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?'

L had lost but that wasn't what had made me yell. That last remark was directed at Light, who had slammed the ball against just the place where my face was situated. I felt a giant bruise coming up, along with a headache. My hand flew to my head and my expression probably looked murderous. L quickly came towards me.

'Jade-chan, are you alright?' He hesitantly wanted to put a hand on my head - Kyoko squealed at that remark and L frowned slightly - but I pushed him away and almost sprinted across the field.

'YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?' I didn't normally react like that to people that made me angry. It was just the ball against my head in combination with him threatening me with pictures of my grandmother and him carrying out a murder in front of me.

His calculating expression bothered me even more.

'I'm sorry, It might seem regrettable for you that he has lost but I don't think you should cause trouble to others.'

I grimaced at the typical Japanese comment at the end. Like that bastard didn't cause any trouble at all.

'I'm not talking about THAT. I'm simply angry because you slammed a fucking ball onto my friggin' face! By the way, I'm about to cause even more now.' I turned around, anger still flowing through my veins.

'Hey Ryuga! Gimme your tennis thingy!' Ryuga, I mean L, had already started coming closer to investigate the situation.

'I don't suppose you are planning to hit him with that?' I rolled my eyes.

'No, stupid. Just give it to me.' I tried to grab the damn thing but he was to fast and took a step backwards.

'I might, if you'll ask it _nicely_.' I grunted.

'Don't make me say curse words, Ryuga.'

L pretended like he couldn't hear me, the way he had done in episode 25, holding a hand behind his ear.

'All right dammit. Ryuga _please_ give me the racket.'

He smiled his innocent boy smile and finally handed me the racket. I grabbed it from him and gestured impatiently that he had to stand behind the fence. When he was finally gone I turned around and grimaced at Light Yagami.

'You're a real scumbag, you know that? Killing of so many people and threatening me with my grandma, even though she's innocent. I won't tell _him_ anything about you yet. His suspicions of you don't have anything to do with me either. You've got me now but I promise you, one way or the other you're going down. It will not be by the hand of L or any other fancy named detective. From this moment on, you're _mine_. But for now, let's just play some tennis.'

I gave the guy a fake smile and without waiting for an answer I headed to my place in the field, cursing myself and my temper under my breath. Why? Because I couldn't play tennis. It had just felt good to challenge Light.

I had never liked sports, not even football, the most popular sport in the Netherlands. Don't get me wrong though, I did like getting my ass of the cough. I just thought people who liked sports often made big deals out of nothing. While playing against Light I discovered for the first time how people got competitive.

Although had never played tennis in my entire life, I did know you had to make the other player lose track of the ball. So, obviously, that was what I tried to do.

In the end, I don't know what had helped me more, the thought of Light's head being the ball, or the following. I also used a lot of techniques I had used in my time as a ranger, most of them for not getting hit by arrows. Though the commentator hadn't left yet and was saying how the match was developing itself, I didn't really understand what he was talking about. I ducked and jumped and ran form one spot to the next. Smashing the ball back to Light. I felt like Darth Vader . Seriously, tennis was a fight. A fight between me and Yagami. And I _had _to win.

When Light had almost succeeded in blowing the ball right past me I couldn't hold in my secret weapon anymore.

'Ever thought of spelling your name backwards, Yagami?' I screamed while smashing the ball as hard as I could. Light seemed to be caught completely off guard and missed the thing. I laughed loudly when I saw Light's furious head. The ball ended up against the fence and the commentator announced I had won. I did a thumbs up towards L and I saw his grin even from the spot where I was standing. I knew the I'm a gay-joke would come in handy somehow.

I hoped it was a sign of how the real battle would go. Because no matter how annoying L was, I was not handing him over to that dick of a Kira. I wouldn't let him die. Not that L was that important to me, or anything.

* * *

_It had happened just after I had opened that damn book. From the first time I had seen it in the library, I had felt the desperate need to read it. Sometimes I had unconsciously walked to the shelve where the book was situated, just to touch the back of the thing. At one point I had even imagined the book to heat up under my fingertips, as if it had been waiting for me for a long time. At those moments, the spell broke and I stammered away from the book. It frightened me that those things happened and after such a moment I would usually swear to myself that I would never come near that book ever again, only to end up doing the same the next time I would walk into that library. _

_When I had taken the book home, I ended up getting completely sucked into it's words. It was a beautiful, intriguing story about finding your own identity. It even had a little bit of fantasy. The book was about a boy just my age, who travelled together with his father to Athena, in hopes of finding his long lost mother During the trip, the boy finds a mysterious little book which tells a story about a magic island, where, according to the book, real playing cards lived. _

_The book had such an impact on me that I finished it by reading it all night after I had gotten in from the library. I fell asleep by the sound of the flapping wings of gulls. I still heard it when I woke up. Though, when I sat up, I found I wasn't in my warm bed anymore. I was sitting on the grass and there were trees everywhere and bee's as big as butterflies. Behind one of the trees, I saw a small boy with a jesters hat. He fitted the description of Joker, in the book I had read the previous night, perfectly. _

_Just what the heck had happened to me? _


	10. The right place for a thicker skin

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm late late lateeee. And this chapter is about Myuna's past in another fictional world that you probably don't even know . If you don't want to read about Myuna's life in other worlds, that's fine but there are a few hints about things that will occur later in the story. I'll write about the Death Note world next time, which will be sooner, a lot sooner, I hope. I love writing you guys but I have been a bit too busy with school and all. It's a very important year and blablabla you don't want to know.

**Enjoy another chapter in the life of a sweet inside, grumpy outside girl! **

* Fee-tan

**DarkWriter00: **Gehehe, I wanted to bother Light a little because I am not a big fan of him, as you might have noticed XD and when I found out about his name I couldn't stop laughing. Your version of him is a lot cuter though :3 It's a very original idea. I admire your choice of name's :O Lanelle sounds very pretty. I suck at thinking of names for my OC's . Haha, oh gawd Ryuk is such a creeper sometimes. I really like that apple dance of him in the second opening though.

About Aizawa, he's really mean in my version but I'm kind of planning to develop a friendship between him and Myuna. I've always liked Aizawa –not because of the hair, alright maybe a little- and I was thinking he kind of resembles Myuna because of his grumpiness.

I've been thinking that Matsuda kind of suits Myuna because their some sort of opposites, him being bubbly and all and Myuna being….not bubbly XD I'm also kind of thinking how to make L grow a bit softer on Myuna. It's sooo hard to write L but also so much fun. I'll have to practice a bit more though.

**Theta-McBride: **LOL XD don't die please. I'm glad you enjoyed that, although I'm not the one who came up with it. When I found out about it I kind of reacted the same way you did.

**Camisado: **Although everyone would rather hear about rainbows and puppies, negative feedback, helps people improve and that is something I really want to do. Still, I'd like to point out that a month has passed, not a whole year -5th of December to 1st of January.

Yes, Myuna has gone through a lot. That means she saw people die and doesn't want to let it happen again. She is an impulsive -sometimes stupid- character and doesn't always work efficiently. She didn't see any other way to stop Light from killing and had to try. It has been drilled into her that it's best to let the story unfold but she never actually did that and probably never will be able to, despite the fact she planned to do so at first. Because these things weren't clear to you it seems like I will have to edit the chapter later to make them clear.

Now that that's out I want to say that, regarding Light's and Misora's reactions, you do have a point. I figured Light would still be tense after he had almost failed in killing Naomi. I figured Naomi would find it weird that she appeared out of nowhere but I could've given her a better figure of speech than the word 'powers' . It is hard to make characters react believable and I guess I went a bit too overboard that chapter. I will edit everything once the first draft is finished because I find my motivation to keep writing lacks when I do it without finishing the first version.

Also, I did try to make the characters behave realistic. However I got caught up in my own fantasies at some point. That doesn't mean I didn't try but that I didn't try hard enough.

Thank you for your review and it's a pity you disliked the chapter.

**Deathnotelv: **Your message made me smile, really. It's a fantastic feeling to read something like that when you have had your doubts about posting this story for so long and still feel the urge to share it.

**Maiannaise: **Haha, I'll try lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm still figuring out how to make that relationship work, I have a few ideas but those are for moments later in the series. I've never been in a relationship before myself so it's kind of hard to write a believable slowly developing relationship but I'm doing my best!

* * *

**The right place for a thicker skin**

_It was night. A girl with raven black hair was sitting on a huge bed with a cup of coffee in her hand, seemingly staring interested at yet another sumo program. The light from the television was reflected in her blue eyes. She wasn't thinking about the game and she didn't know anything about what was awaiting her the next day. She picked something out of her pocket. It was a small piece of paper that had turned yellow over the years, with a red image on it. She turned it around. Once, twice, until she didn't pay attention to the television at all._

* * *

_A deep cutting wound in my chest and eyes full of hate. A voice screamed my name and a small hand pushed a paper into mine. 'Keep it with you at all times, Ace.' A high-pitched voice said. For a moment I forgot who he was and only wished he would stop calling me Ace._

A sword, a card, a jester and blue light were the things that I expected to see when I opened my eyes, or perhaps the happy faces of my parents. Isn't it true that when you die in your dream, you wake up in reality? Maybe this was my reality.

Everything was blurry, blurry and green. I felt like I was floating. My eyes began to hurt. Where the heck was I? I saw some vague movement right in front of me and something touched my face. It felt slimy. With a shock, I came to the conclusion I had no oxygen. Automatically, I opened my mouth to take a breath. Only to taste the worst water ever. I coughed and grabbed my throat. It was on fire. How stupid that I hadn't even realised I was in the damn water! But then again, who expects that just after being stabbed in the chest? I didn't even know how deep I was. What if I was in an ocean?

In panic I looked up and to my relief I saw some sunlight. With all my strength –not a lot- I swam to the surface of the lake/river/sea.

When I had reached it I gasped for air. Who would have thought that oxygen would taste so good. At the moment I was able to pay attention to my environment again I thanked god that he hadn't sent me to an ocean but a river inside what appeared to be a forest. The trees were different from the ones on the island. They were somehow greener and rougher. Wherever I was, these kinds of woods certainly didn't appear in my country. Perhaps not anywhere in _my _world. After staring confusedly and doing nothing, I swam towards the edge of the river and stepped out of the river. It wasn't a very cold place, wherever I was.

Still having some issues with my breath control, I sat down in the grass, contemplating what I had to do. Sure, I had to find out where exactly I was but I had to be careful. That meant: not speaking to characters if I could prevent it, which was almost impossible.

Without any particular goal, I looked around and saw a road that was behind me. Slow and cautious, I stepped behind the trees, out of the bushes and onto the road. It was made of stones and sand. Definitely not a road from my time-period. I just hoped I hadn't walked into some medieval story.

Because, in those stories, there were swords. Speaking of swords…. I looked down at my chest. There was still blood from the wound and the sailor-style dress my grandma had loved so much was cut open by the sword –thank god it only revealed the spot where my heart was, not the _rest- _however, the wound itself was gone, together with the pain. Had everything really happened? Or only part of it?

Before I could come to a conclusion I suddenly saw a whole group of people coming closer from the end of the road. I immediately jumped into the bushes. You _never _knew what kind of story this could be. What if those people were highwayman? When the distance became smaller, I discovered to my relief that there were actually only two travellers with a bizarre amount of horses, armours and weapons. They could easily be thieves or conmen. One of them was riding a smaller horse than the other. When they came closer, I tried my best to remain calm but my breathing became faster nonetheless.

The man on the smaller horse was wearing a cloak that almost made him invisible. A bow and a quiver rested on his back. His cloak hid his face, making it impossible to see his expression. He was small for a man and he also was very quiet. I didn't know what to think of the guy, besides the fact that he scared me. He was just so plain and secretive at the same time. I guess it's the unknown that frightens people the most.

His companion was a different story altogether. His blabbing seemed endless and I was reminded of my aunt for a moment. He was a young man, about sixteen years and had blond hair. He wore an armour and had a shield on his baggage. He also had a sword on his belt. It was very clear that he was some sort of knight. I would have laughed at the overall differences between the duo if I hadn't been so scared of being found out.

'Horace, shut up.' I almost yelped at the words of the cloaked man. He made quite the impression with just those few words. At least, at me.

'You know Halt, you could at least say that in a more friendly-' The cloaked man glared daggers at him and stopped his horse. He held a finger up to his lips. Horace, the knight, now also commanded his horse to stand still.

The smaller man of the two stepped of his horse. Within a second, he had his bow in one and an arrow in another hand. I saw he directed his arrow directly at me. O my god, was he going to shoot me? Would I die yet again?

'Come out or face the consequences.' The message was cryptic and cold. Was he being honest? I didn't trust him at all. However, what other choice did I have? If I would remain hidden –although he somehow already knew where I was- he would kill me for sure. It was better not to take that risk. I slowly stood up.

Horace sure looked surprised but the other one's expression I still couldn't see. At least he lowered his arrow.

'Why were you hiding?' The man asked. Even when he spoke, you couldn't possibly figure out what he was feeling when he said it. I now saw a part of his face. He had a rough beard and his hair looked like he had cut it with a knife, instead of a scissor. Well, I didn't think they had scissors here anyway. The other guy, Horace, was eyeing the blood on my dress warily.

'Halt, do you think she's hurt?' Halt ignored him.

'Well? Answer me.' He was threatening me with the arrow again. 'It's not wise to sneak on me.' I caught him talking only about himself. Excluding the younger Horace.

'I didn't mean to _sneak _on you. I was only hiding because I thought you both could be dangerous.' Horace shrugged.

'I wonder why she thought that.' Just after he said that, I swore I saw Halt raise an eyebrow but the action was carried out too fast to confirm it. Halt now lowered his arrow.

'It's not _you_ it's _sir. _What is a young girl like you doing here in the first place?' I said nothing.

'Halt, I think we should take her with us. It's not safe for her.' Horace said. He sure was the nicer one out of the two but I had to add that I found Halt more interesting. I wasn't sure why.

'No thank you, I don't want to have another kid to babysit.' I had laughed at that comment if I wasn't so confused by everything that had happened just after I had been stabbed.

'But she probably doesn't have any idea where to go or what to do! She certainly looks like it.' Horace gave me a look of pity, a look that my pride didn't appreciate at all. It was still a nice guy however. At least he seemed that way.

'Besides, we have enough horses, she can easily come with us. At least until we find a place safe enough to let her go.' The bearded man's expression became grumpy and again he raised that eyebrow.

'All right.' He said. 'But only until we find a way to get rid of her. I'm on a mission, Horace, I don't have time for kids.' The blond ignored that last comment and began to speak to me in an optimistic manner.

'I'm Horace, by the way. Don't pay attention to Halt. He's actually very kind. I mean, he even began this whole trip just to safe his-' Halt glared daggers at him.

'Don't share more information with her than necessary.' Nothing more intimidating was needed to make the knight shut up.

'I'm Myuna,' I replied softly.

* * *

Halt remained silent for the rest of the trip and Horace tried to fill the silence with his blabbing. I found both of them to be extremely annoying, although Horace was kind of sweet. He was leading my horse, because he had figured I couldn't ride a horse at all. Although Horace talked a lot, he didn't talk about subjects that I knew anything about in the slightest.

'So, who are you guys exactly? Thieves, soldiers?' I interrupted his speech. Horace seemed surprised by this and glanced meaningfully at Halt. I had decided not to call that last one sir. He hadn't been very nice to me and I wasn't mannered anyway. I knew he would take me with him if Horace just kept asking, so I figured I only had to be nice to Horace.

'That's none of your business.' Halt answered coldly.

'Let's just say that we have a mission.' Horace said in a much friendlier way.

'Is that what you need those horses for? And all the weapons?' Halt sighed.

'He doesn't like questions.' Horace said. I immediately decided to keep questioning him all the way to wherever the hell we were going.

'We were _interrupted _on our way here. There are plenty of fake knights in this town who give you the choice to duel them or to pay them some money, in order for them to let you pass. We encountered some of them and this is the result.' I raised an eyebrow and this gesture, for some reason, seemed to startle him.

'They gave you their stuff?'

'Yeah, that is for winning the duels.' That didn't surprise me. He looked quite muscled and trained. However, his face seemed so innocent that the effect wasn't big.

'That must mean you're a very skilled swordsman, then.' I wouldn't do any harm to be a bit sweet to them. Especially when considering that they were the only ones I knew in wherever we were.

Someone grunted. I turned my head sideways to take a questioning look at Halt. He didn't clarify his action. Horace scoffed.

'What's so funny?' I asked, annoyed.

'It's you automatically assuming I won all those duels. Halt is just pissed by that.'

'Is he that easily angered?' Horace looked like he wanted to confirm that but suddenly his face turned pale and he decided to let the matter go.

'I hope we won't encounter any more of those fake knights.' I didn't know how much time had passed between me disappearing from the island of cards and getting where I currently was but I felt like the fight with King of Spades had happened only moments ago. That didn't make me a big fan of seeing another hostile man with a sharp piece of steal in his hand.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' A silhouette of man and a horse could now be seen at what appeared to be a bridge. I would soon find that Halt had a way of always giving the bad messages. At that moment –despite the remarks of a certain bearded individual- I already began to realize just how lucky I had been to cross the paths of Horace and Halt.

The man didn't look fake to me. Although he shared more resemblance with Captain Caveman than with a knight. His armour was shiny, he was muscled and he had a gigantic mace in his hand. On top of that, he had a beard and a moustache, very important. He eyed his opponent threateningly. I shoved awkwardly in my seat but when I eyed them, I saw that Halt and Horace didn't seem impressed by the guy in the least. Maybe because they were already used to this world?

'Pay four trespassing or duel me.' The fake knight said simply.

'Behold of the knight of the oak leaf.' Halt said calmly. So that was why Horace had a symbol on his shield. Halt seemed to wait for some sort of reaction but it never came.

'He has defeated many knights in this part of Gallica, as you see.' He pointed at the horses and the weapons. Horace had a curious look on his face that also made him look quite stupid. As if he was trying to understand something.

For some reason, the bearded knight laughed.

'I am not afraid of reputation. And my wife is not with me.' Just why did he suddenly bring his wife up?

'She is not anybody's wife. We found her here.'

'Wait what?' Horace, Halt and the bearded knight all turned their heads to me. Horace looked genuinely surprised, Halt's expression was emotionless as usual and the knight only showed amusement.

'You speak Gallican?'

'You're old enough to marry after all.'

'What would you expect?' So people married here when they were fourteen? Gross.

'What's Gallican?' I asked curiously, to no one in particular.

'The language you're speaking right now.' Halt said warily. He probably thought it was an act or something. I hadn't even spent an hour with the old guy and I had already found him to be very paranoid. Just like someone I would meet after having spent a lot of time in that world.

'O, so then we're in Gallica, huh?' I had somehow gained the ability to speak the language of the world I came to live in. Wasn't Gallica some word for France?

'Yes, we are…' Halt said, again with a strange tone in it.

'You didn't know!' Horace interrupted both my thoughts and Halt with that loud exclamation.

'Hey, I'm still here you know. You can chat with the girl all you want later!' Horace grinned and stepped of his horse. He seemed so self-assured that one would almost think he was walking towards an old man instead of a big, grumpy and ,without doubt, a dangerous man.

They circled around each other for a few moments until the man with the mace tried to hit Horace's leg. The last one stepped aside quickly and tried to cut the man's arm. I yelped at least three times, without the two had done each other any harm, because both their reflexes where impossibly fast.

'Look out!' I screamed when the knight dug his mace into Horace's arm. It was in vain, however. A bloody cut appeared but Horace's face didn't show any pain. The boy was tougher than I had given him credit for, especially considering my unnecessary reaction.

The fight ended with Horace's sword budging the knight's helmet with a sound that made me nauseous. The man's body turned into an empty shell and he fell, seemingly unconscious.

'Well, I'm glad that's over and done with.' Halt said dryly. Horace nodded in agreement. I was still flabbergasted. When I finally found my voice back, I could only bring out three words.

'Is he dead?' Horace shrugged. 'I honestly couldn't care less.'

At my horrified expression, his face softened a bit. 'Look, he challenged me for a duel. It is his own fault and besides. To survive in a world like this, you should grow at least a bit tougher. Though, with us as your travelling companions, you're at the right place to develop a thicker skin.'

* * *

'You know what?' Halt said. 'We'll sleep in the city tonight. I shall buy some herbs and a make a compress to treat your arm.' Apparently, Halt could only show kindness to Horace. Well, they knew each other for a longer time after all.

'Yes please! A night in a real bed is a pleasant change of environment after sleeping outside for so long.' Halt made a critic sound.

'That school of yours isn't what it used to be. An old guy like me doesn't feel anything at all and such a youngster gets all stiff after sleeping outside for one night.' They slept _outside_? Horace sure had been right about a tough life, then. Maybe I would be blessed if they would just dump me in the city, like they were planning to.

Horace shrugged at Halt's words. 'That me be so but I will be happy if we can sleep in a normal bed for once.'

'Let's ride quickly then. The sooner we get there, the earlier we can get our frail little boy in a soft bed, before he's all grown stiff. And the earlier we can get rid of madam over there.' He made his horse go faster, another little horse running after him. Horace first had to bind all the other horses together –including mine- and then chased Halt.

* * *

I thanked God Halt at least had had the courtesy to give me my own bedroom, because sharing one with those two would've been awkward as hell. At least they never were quiet. I had heard Arnout scream at least fifty times while Halt had tried to take care of his arm.

The place we stayed at was all right, especially to medieval standards. The sheets were soft and clean and the host and hostess were both very friendly people.

'Are you sure your arm is alright?' I asked Horace during dinner. We were sitting in the back of the taproom. Somehow this made the effect of Halt's cloak even bigger. He could just shoot one of his arrows to the other end of the room and no one would probably be able to find its source.

Horace blushed for some reason. 'Yes I am.' He replied cheerfully. 'The hostess sure knows how to treat wounds _with care._' That last remark was undoubtedly aimed at the suspicious person who's cloak covered most of their face.

'It's not my fault you have zero tolerance for pain.' Halt said grumpily. 'At least I am not the one who flirted with her.' I giggled.

'He did?' Halt nodded, seemingly enjoying the shameful look on Horace's face. 'He even bowed to her.'

'How sweet.' I remarked, while stuffing my mouth full with yet another piece of delicious berry tart. Horace looked around as if desperately trying to find something to change the subject. He soon found something.

'Hey Myuna, you should really try this.' Without asking for permission, he grabbed my empty mug and poured some coffee in it. After he was done, put some honey in the coffee and he gave the mug to me, an expecting look appeared on his face.

'You should try this! It's a true ranger drink!' I had heard the word ranger before but I hadn't really known where it referred to and it hadn't seemed like a good idea to ask for it just yet. However, at this moment, it wouldn't look too suspicious.

'It's not a ranger drink. That honey only ruins the taste of the coffee.' Halt remarked.

Horace laughed. 'Oh yeah? The one I got this habit from happens to be _your _student.' When mentioning the student, the both of them grew silent. Somehow, that silence made me feel left out. After giving them some time to think, I interrupted them.

'What is a ranger?'

'Nothing to concern yourself wi-'

'A secret servant of Araluen!' Halt looked like he was going to facepalm.

'Oh, come on, Halt. She should at least know_ something _about us. She is travelling with us after all.'

'Not for long and I wouldn't like it if we suddenly get chased by people who want to interfere with our mission.' Mission?

'Are you a ranger, too?' I asked Horace. Halt scoffed.

'Only in his dreams.' Horace sighed.

'It seems like I'll have to explain it to you. Araluen, the land where we're from, we have rangers. They're kind of like unofficial spies. Most people don't exactly know what they do and there even are persons who believe they're wizards-'Halt sniffed. 'They're not, however. They are just very good at unseen and unheard movement, camouflage, knife throwing, knife fighting and archery.' He counted all this abilities on his fingers, making sure to forget nothing. The respect in his voice for these rangers wasn't hard to notice.

I critically began to examine Halt. I had already seen –been threatened with- his bow and arrows. I had noticed the effect of his cloak. The only thing that I hadn't seen yet were the two knives, one of them being bigger than the other. I could easily imagine Halt stabbing someone with them. And probably enjoying it, too.

'Why aren't you guys in Araluen?' I doubted they would answer my question and I was right about that.

'Look, there even is music here.' Horace said, to distract me, without doubt.

During the evening, various people had entered the place and now two musicians had found themselves a place and were now tuning their instruments; a bagpipe and an instrument that reminded me of a violin. The melody was sad and melancholic. Just what I needed. NOT. I had already had a hard time not thinking too much of my family at the moments I wasn't talking with Horace and Halt –that last one being an exception. When I turned to look at my companions I saw they were having a hard time too. For a moment, I saw a faint shimmer on Halt's face. Just after I had seen it he sneakily turned his head towards Horace and his expression seemed relieved. Then, he turned to me… and immediately began to sit backwards on his chair. Really, what was that guy's deal?

The song continued for some time and I was having a hard time thinking about home. Instead, I tried to remind myself of the fact how lucky I was to still be alive, somewhere. Even though I had had no idea how I had managed that. When I had been killed by the King I had seen something that had appeared to be blue lights but I had later thought it had been a hallucination. Maybe it hadn't been. When it became a habit travel into books, everything was possible. At least in my opinion.

The music also reminded me of death. Of Frode's death, the disappearance of the cards, my own 'death' and the knight that had been hit unconscious today. It appeared that I would see more of that soon, according to Horace's words. That indifferent attitude of his towards fights had bothered me more than I had dared to admit. I _knew _it was an act of self-defence and that he had had no choice. But his deeds also implied that probably more people in this story –at least, judging from the appearances of the guests in the 'hotel'- thought that way and that I was going to see the consequences of that soon. In my own opinion, I had had my fair share of gruesome experiences.

When the melody was finished the guests gave the two musicians a passionate applause. I saw Halt swiftly rubbing his face with his arm. Horace went to give the two musicians some money for their song. To my surprise, he took a seat that was a bit closer to the players and didn't return. I sighed. Great, now I was stuck with the grumpy guy. Halt didn't say a word. I didn't know if that made the situation more or less awkward because I was sure that at the moment he would open his mouth he would probably start to say something that would make me want to strangle him.

A new song was played. A happier one this time. One that reminded me of one evening in particular, when Joker had showed me how nice the island could be. It had been one of the few occasions where I had seen the advantages of travelling in someone else's fantasy.

The people in the room got excited and clapped and pounded to the beat of the music. I did it too. It had something cosy, that medieval music. I soon stopped though, because I immediately noticed it when a tall figure entered the room. He was, without doubt, a knight but not quite like the Horace or the one I had encountered today. He appeared more sinister. Dangerous.

I don't know how I had managed it but being in the fictional world somehow gave you a stronger intuition. Maybe it also had to do with me watching too much movies. Anyway, the atmosphere in the room changed. The people became less loud, less enthusiast. The bagpipe player looked up for a moment but bravely kept on playing. I saw Halt flinch for a moment. No doubt mister secret-agent-of-Araluen had also noticed the change. Probably earlier than I had.

The knight had a black beard and big black eyebrows, that made his gaze a very intense and sinister one. He was an important figure, he had to be. His clothes looked more extravagant than those of the citizens of the village we were staying at. He wore a cape, a hauberk and a black tunic with a white raven. Of course he also had a sword. It was a big one and it was wrought with gold. He also wore two leather boots. He probably had a horse waiting for him outside. I imagined it to be pitch black, because it suited the dark air of the man. He eyed each of the guests suspiciously and threateningly, except for Halt and myself. It was like he was searching for someone. I was grateful for Halt's choice to sit in the back. I didn't really feel like exchanging a glance with the knight. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

The knight was now staring at Horace, who now was the only one that still paid attention to the music. The guests began to whisper animatedly and pointed at Horace and the unknown knight.

'Halt, I think-' Halt gestured at me to shut up and I obliged. I didn't like getting told to shut up but I had to trust Halt, mister-secret-agent had to know what he was doing after all. He grabbed his quiver and laid an arrow on the table. The guy was so paranoid he even took his weapons to dinner. This time, it came in handy though.

No one applauded, except that dumb Horace of course. He really had no idea. He blushed and eyed the other guests confusedly when he noticed it. If I hadn't been so scared of the man dressed in black I would have giggled at the action. Horace really was cute. I was sure he would be a great friend, kind of like Diederik had been, in the past.

He then noticed the man who was standing behind him. To my surprise, he remained calm and even kind of bubbly.

'Are _you _the Knight of the Oak Leaf?' The man said with a hoarse, deep voice. Horace hesitated for a moment.

'I believe they call me that, yes.' The knight nodded, and his lips formed a grin that created a shiver down my spine.

'O, you believe that, huh? However, can we trust you? Are you a knight or a dirty, lying brat?'

Horace remained stiff. He didn't seem to understand why the man was challenging him and neither did I. Just what was that man's deal? I was somewhat relieved Horace didn't return the insults of the man. I had almost feared another fight.

'If you think that's a nice idea.' His hand somehow made way to his belt, where he had worn the sword today. It wasn't with him now. The grin on the other man's face widened and he took as step closer to Horace, again while staring at him, as if looking if the boy was a threat or not. He was, in a way, but his face was so friendly –and a bit dumb- that he just lacked the power of being truly intimidating.

'I am Deparnieux.' The man said, with a tone that made me wonder how huge his ego was. Horace shrugged.

'Good for you.' The black eyebrows frowned.

'I am not one of those peasants that you defeated with mere tricks. I won't be surprised by your coward tactics, like some of my nationals. As I have heard.' Horace simply shrugged again, his expression indifferent.

'Well, I'll try to keep that in mind.' Again, the man took a threatening step towards the boy. His face had reddened with anger, because he had failed to insult the boy.

'I am the lord of this area! I am a warrior who has killed more foreign scum and cowards from Araluen than any other knight in Gallica! Ask them!' He screamed that last thing and now he was exaggeratedly pointing at the fearful guests. They mumbled he was right. The knight was now again staring at Horace, probably expecting him to bow for him or something.

The boy's cheeks were starting to turn red. He was angry and was now having a hard time to control it. 'Like I said, I'll keep it in mind.'

Deparnieux's eyes began to shimmer with an emotion I would later recognize as mania.

'Also keep in mind that you're a dirty coward, a thief that uses cheap tricks to kill our warriors and after that stole their belongings!' His voice became louder and louder. The tension in the room was growing and it remained silent for a long time, until Horace softly replied.

'I'm afraid you're mistaking.' He still sounded friendly and I admired him for that.

Deprarnieux, of course, couldn't appreciate something like that. His anger appeared to be at its maximum. 'So you're saying I'm a liar?'

Horace shook his head. 'Not at all. I'm saying you must be making a mistake. Someone must have given you the wrong information.'

Deparnieux spread his arms and directed his next words to the other guests. 'You heard it. This piece of garbage called me a liar. I can't accept that.'

While spreading his arms, he had also undone his hand of its leather glove. In one fluent movement, he put his arms down and slapped Horace with it in the face.

'Look out!' I screamed and I blinked. I had expected them to fight. What had that gesture implied?

When Deparnieux wanted to repeat the movement, the glove was thrown across the room. I had heard a sound next to me, a sound that reminded me of the wind. The glove was now pinned onto the ceiling behind by an arrow and Halt had another one ready on his bow.

Deparnieux, thanks to my scream immediately knew where the arrow had come from and eyed me angrily, not seeing Halt in the process.

'You little bitch! You thought you could outsmart me, huh?' He lifted his sword and I –who wasn't even able to move properly- closed my eyes. Hoping it would be over quick.


End file.
